Enigma
by Iceprincess813
Summary: Sofu does not regret much, but he regrets making his Grandson leave the man he loves. Can he set things right? WIll he? Should he? Will D and Leon be able to pick up the pieces?
1. Turn Around

Hello folks...Just a warning, this has absolutely nothing to do with Tea Time, With Sugar on Top or Cherry Bomb. As a matter of fact it does follow the ending of the series. I will finish the Tea Time arc and all it incarnations, but I thought I would try my hand at this. Let me know what you think.

**Prologue: Enigma**

**Turn Around**

Sofu D looked at his grandson and felt the bitter pang of regret. He had forced the child to leave, after he knew him to be in love with the mortal. They had never admitted it, but it was there as plain as the moon for all to see. With each breath Count D tried not to think of the time that was passing rapidly on earth. Sofu sighed, could he really condemn his beloved grandson to an eternity of regret? He had never allowed himself to show much affection for his grandson, in this form anyway. Sofu almost smiled as an idea struck him.

Count D stood at the bow of the grand ship and watched the earth move further away. In the distance he imagined he could see Leon getting on his life, forgetting about him. As he must, D thought firmly. Why should he care? Mortals were noting but a brief passing in a Kami's great life over the passage of time. Count D felt a soft flutter above his ear; he turned as he always did to greet Q-Chan. His smile faded, "Grandfather," D sighed and turned his gaze back to the earth. A baby's cry startled him from his reverie and he went to cuddle the small baby, now his responsibility.

There was nothing for it. Sofu sighed and went to the helm of the ship. Count D barely felt the subtle shifting of the ship as his Grandfather headed back to earth. Count D was so engrossed in feeding the little purple eyed treasure that he was quite startled to look up and see the Earth looming in front of them. They were going back...but. "Grandfather?" Count D stood and walked over to watch as Sofu landed where the pet shop used to be.

Sofu place his hand on Count D's shoulder. "This time, child, you have a chance to do as you wish. Follow your heart, even if it does chase the dreams of a mortal." Sofu allowed his grandson off the ship along with the animals that wished to accompany him. D took the baby as well, for he had grown, in such a short amount of time, to care for him deeply. In the blink of an eye, the pet shop was as if it had never been destroyed. D looked at the calendar on the wall, it was Christmas again. So many months had passed in such a short amount of time. Count D saw his grandfather off and went about setting the shop in order to re-open the next day.

Won't the dear detective be surprised? Count D thought as he settled down with a cup of tea. If he set up shop as usual it would not take too long before...BANG...

BANG...CRASH. Count D soothed Chibi D as the loud noises startled the poor child into a fit of wailing. He was cuddling the baby when his door broke in and there stood the very blond, very pissed Leon Orcot.

"What the HELL is going on? Every damn day for the past few months I have come here and there was nothing but a condemned building, but now I come by and here it is, Count D's Pet Shop, as if nothing has changed. No one remembers you being gone, but Howell is still dead..." Leon marched forward and prepared to grab Count D's Cheongsam. It was then that his eyes lighted on the small bundle that wailed in his arms.

"Tea Detective?" Count D asked calmly as Chibi D settled down once Leon had ceased to shout. "I suppose and explanation is in order." Count D placed Chibi D in his bassinet and sat demurely on his chair and watched Leon to see what he would do. Leon sat and glared at Count D; he accepted the tea and fell into the old routine as if it had never been disrupted. "Simply put, I have returned, Grandfather thought it was best." D smirked as he recalled his grandfather's parting words. Was it true, did Leon love him...Well, he thought, a Kami had nothing but time, and time would definitely reveal all.


	2. TNT For The Brain

Hello everyone, here is the second chapter of Enigma. As some of you may know Enigma is a new age music group. It as while listening to their music I got the idea for this fic. So please do not hesitate to leave me constructive criticism. I look forward to hearing what you all think.

**Enigma 2**

**T.N.T. for the Brain**

Leon stared at Count D with a mixture of emotions that he dared not analyze. One was anger, now that was something that he could deal with, in abundance. Oh he was well and truly pissed with the count this time. He probably set this entire thing up as a hoax, like the thing with the butterfly. Hadn't it seemed like this place was a restaurant? Yeah, Leon thought, he was not going insane…D was playing with him again; he ought to land the little creep one, Leon thought. He imagined his hand print on D's face and frowned. D smiled at Leon and he realized that he had been staring for the better part of ten minutes.

"What the hell is going on?" Leon demanded.

"Detective…your language," D said and inclined his head to the small baby lying peacefully asleep in his little bassinet.

"One: he's asleep, two: he doesn't understand, Three: he wouldn't remember even if one and two weren't true, now answer the question or so help me I'll arrest you baby or no baby." Leon glared at Count D. Count D took a delicate sip of his tea and set his cup and saucer on the table preparing to make another cup. Leon was incredulous; the little bastard was ignoring him.

"There is nothing untoward going on detective. I left with my grandfather, and now I have returned." Count D said and proceeded to drink his fresh cup of tea. "Your tea is getting cold detective."

"To hell…to heck with my tea…what's with the Kami thing you told me about, and the ship and the bomb and Howell is dead?" Leon raked his hands through his hair, the rubber band slipped out. He looked deranged as he stared at the count.

"You were supposed to forget." D said softly. "You were supposed to go on with your life and forget I was here. Once I returned you were supposed to think that I had never left. You will find at the office that my grandfather left my brother with me to raise because my father died in an accident and Grandfather cannot take care if him on his travels."

"What do mean I was supposed to forget?" Leon asked.

"Just that. The real question detective," D paused to sip his tea. "Is not what is going on, for you already know that. I will resume business as usual in the morning and you will try to arrest me, a game we have played very well for the past few years. The real question is…why did you not forget? A Kami can influence the mind and only that." D began to eat his assortment of pastries.

What did that mean, Leon wondered. He had to admit; he would go to bed at night and wonder what was missing in his life. At first, he thought he missed Chris, then he would walk over to China Town and there it was, a hollow space where the shop used to be. Then the memories would be strong; warm incense a dimly lit shop, strange animals a beautiful person…there his mind would rebel and he would find himself off to work in a foul mood. Every day for the past few months, he feared he was going insane. Even Jill seemed to forget that Count D ever existed, his old case files all had logical conclusions…Like Cont D never existed. And today, it had all come back. Jill had even teased him about bringing the Count chocolates…that was why he had run over here and beheld the shop in its former glory, nestled in as if it had never left.

D smiled…A Kami could influence the mind, but not the heart. It seemed Leon's mind was well and truly confused, because his heart refused to forget. His heart would not let go of the one he loved. "Why don't you join me for dinner detective…we have much to discuss, and there is much for you to learn."

Cooing could be heard from the bassinet; Count D smiled and walked gracefully over to the small bundle. He picked up the baby and gently rocked him back and forth. Leon was worried about D's nails, but he was extremely careful as he cuddled the child to him. D had silently vowed that he would show this child more affection than he himself had been shown. Leon watched in amazement as Count D turned to him. "Would you mind detective?" D extended his arms and Leon stared in horror at the baby, "I need to prepare his bottle." Leon awkwardly accepted the child. "Support his head; he is quite incapable of the feat." D smiled and arranged Leon's arms properly. Leon was not unaffected by D's touch. He stifled the shiver that ran up his spine, and concentrated on not holding the child too tight and equally careful not to drop him. D smiled beautifully at him before he wandered off to the back of the shop.

Leon looked down at the child and found bright purple eyes staring at him curiously. A shock of strait black hair graced his small head. "You're kind of cute, you know," Leon said. Leon heard grumbling and looked around the room. He found T-Chan glaring at him from under D's vacated chair. "Attack me now, you risk the child. Wait till I'm not holding him and I'll gladly take you on."

Leon quieted as he heard D approaching from the back. "Would you mind?" D placed a blanket on Leon's lap and another on his shoulder, he handed Leon the bottle and went to the front of the shop. He reached the door just as it opened from the outside.

Jill entered the shop carrying a large bouquet of flowers. She offered them to D "Count D, I heard about your father, I am so sorry." Jill looked around the room and her eyes lighted on Leon feeding the child. "Oh, how adorable, what's his name?"

"Leon, I thought you knew that Miss Jill." D said with his usual smirk. Jill turned a surprised frown on D, teasing, from the count? D smiled so beautifully that Leon and Jill were momentarily struck dumb. "My brother's name is Chibi D." Count d took the flowers and busied himself by arranging them nicely in a crystal vase. Jill cooed over the baby further before she headed back to work. "How domestic you have become," she whispered to Leon before she left. He scowled at her retreating figure, oh he would stay for dinner, Leon thought as he looked at Count D who sat and continued his cup of tea, not once reaching to take his brother as he was no longer busy, he simply sat and watched as Leon fed the child.

The bottle was soon emptied and D smiled. He stood and Leon prepared to hand the child back to his brother. D surprised Leon by rearranging the child. "Support his head like this," D said and rearranged Leon's arms. Leon looked up at D in abject fear. "He won't bite; I assure you he has no teeth." D said and Leon began to pat the small back, extremely aware of his strength. He'd stay for dinner, and Count d had better have some damn good explanations. Count D smiled…so Grandfather was right…his heart refused to forget D, because he loved him. D had felt it all when they had touched. Now he had the daunting task of making Leon believe and admit it. Well, he had done the impossible before; there was not much difference now. D smirked into his cup of tea and watched as Leon carefully extracted a burp from the precious little bundle.


	3. Smell Of Desire

**Enigma 3**

**Smell of Desire**

So, Leon thought as Count D left him alone with the baby as he went about preparing dinner. They would have dinner and they would talk. About? Leon was not sure he could handle all that had been going on lately. But he was damn sure that he wanted to. Why had Count D returned? He said his grandfather thought it best, but why? His grandfather hated humans, not as much as his father had, but…And, Leon thought in a near panic…He had shot D's father. It was no accident…he had done it on purpose.

As if sensing the upset of the person holding him, Chibi-D whimpered in Leon's arms. "Shhh, little guy; its okay," Leon crooned and brought the child close to his chest. D came around the corner and paused. He stood and watched as Leon walked around in a small circle gently rocking the small bundle. Leon looked up and noted D standing there with his hands clasped in front of him. "What are you looking at?"

Count D blushed and looked away. "Dinner is ready, if you would care to follow me." D said quietly. Leon wondered at his strange behavior. If he didn't know any better, he'd say D was nervous. D took Chibi-D away from Leon, careful not to allow them his hands to touch Leon. He laid the baby in it's bassinet that was set up next to his chair at the table. Dinner was a quiet affair; D seemed to study his food intently before he took a bite. Leon plowed through his salad unaware of D's covert watchful gaze.

Leon looked up and frowned, he noted that D had hardly eaten any of his food. The salad was actually good. It had been a while since he had enjoyed a healthy dinner. "So, explanations could start now." Leon said. D startled as if he had forgotten that Leon was in the room. He looked up at Leon and blinked several times. "Why did you come back?" Leon asked bluntly. D almost smiled, such a simple question could only be asked by Leon, and he wished he had a simple answer.

"I have told you, Grandfather thought it would be best." D said grateful to be able to put his fork down. Pretending to eat was not something he was very good at. His appetite seemed unwilling to surface with such a conundrum presented before him. He knew nothing of human emotions; love was a thing that he had never bothered to identify with. Many had chosen to end their lives because he could not understand the deep abiding emotion they claimed burned only for him. He had simply believed that they had lost the battle; he could not save them because he could not understand them. He could never understand them and he could never love them.

Then there was Detective Leon Orcot. Understanding had no bounds where he was concerned. He had angered D, frustrated him and made him feel…D was frightened as he had never been frightened of anything in his entire existence. "You gonna tell me why your grandfather returned you?"

"I wish I could explain." D said, the words were not allowing themselves to be said. "He felt that I had some unfinished things to attend to and so, here I am." D did not understand why he was finding it so hard to tell Leon how he felt. With a small defeated sigh he remembered every time D had mentioned, in joking the possibility, of Leon staying with him…Leon would leave as soon as possible. He had always laughed, and yet deep down, the rejection had hurt. He had not realized what the pain was, but now as he looked at Leon, he understood.

Leon was truly baffled; it looked like D was going to cry. Leon stood and walked over to D. He knelt down by D's chair. D looked up startled; he had not realized that Leon had moved. "What ever it is, I'm sure it will be fine." Leon tried to assure D. "I'll even go a full week before I try to arrest you." D wanted to laugh, and yet he was gripped with such a fear of the unknown. He did not know how to love a human. Could never know. He had never felt the way Leon had made him feel, and yet…A tear fell down D's face, followed by another and another in quick succession. Leon panicked; roughly he pulled D into his arms and embraced him.

D's heart decided in that moment to beat three times the normal rate of a rabbit. He had only ever embraced Leon once…to fool a besotted vampire. And even then he had been rejected as soon as they were alone. Leon would never accept his love for D and they would both be miserable. Leon held tight to D, stroking his back. Leon felt the tiny shivers D made; the erratic heartbeat could be felt plainly through the fine silk of D's cheongsam. A soft smell made its way to Leon. At the base of D's neck; the scent was like a field of wild flowers in full bloom.

Leon turned his head towards the smell. He felt a warm heady rush. Leon inhaled deeply and pressed a burning kiss to the pale flesh that so tantalized him. D froze, was that…a kiss…on his neck… Leon's tongue snaked out and traced a fine line along D's neck followed by another kiss. D gasped. It seemed as if his entire body was on fire. But this… Leon blinked and jerked away from Count D. His face flaming he strode back to his end of the dinning room table. "Sometimes I forget that you are not a woman. Sorry about that. Humph," Leon looked away from D. "You smell good."

"Why does it matter if I am a male? Just follow your…" D did not finish, Leon looked at him with a mixture of perplexed anger.

"What do mean, why does it matter?" Leon blustered, "of course it matters, and I'm not gay."

D blinked away a fresh wave of tears. He was right, they would both be miserable, because Leon would never admit to his feelings to himself, let alone anyone else. Oh grandfather, D thought with a sad sigh, what kind of pain have you left me to?

**End this chapter.**

**The chapters will get longer as the tale progresses I promise.**


	4. Silence Must Be Heard

Sorry for the wait, I suppose that I should warn you all that my fanfics will be coming at odd intervals for a week or two, if at all, my semester is not over until Dec. 5th (the time I should have all of my finals done), and I should be updating with regularity again.

**Enigma 4**

**Silence Must Be Heard**

Leon looked up to find D staring at his clasped hands as if they held all the answers. Leon panicked; it looked like D was going to cry again. Chibi-D gurgled and Leon moved automatically to see to his needs. D looked up startled, "He needs cleaning, detective, it's time for his bath." D stood and scooped the damp child into his arms. Leon did not understand why, but he followed D to a rather large bathroom where a miniature bathtub had been set up with warm water. Leon figured it must be a Kami trick that the bath was prepared to perfection.

D was silent as he rid the child of his silken garments. Leon was not surprised that the child wore cloth diapers. He thought they were unnecessarily fussy, but they seemed to suit D. D began to coo to the child as he placed him in the water. Leon frowned, was D singing? He smiled then, it was almost, pleasant, no Leon thought, it was definitely pleasant. D had a really nice voice. He sung low and in Mandarin, Leon figured, but it was nice.

Leon handed D the articles he needed in silence as the bath was completed and the child was swaddled for the evening. D wrapped the child in blankets and carried him to a small room. Leon noted a second door and figured that it must lead to D's bedroom. He looked around the child's room and noted the neatly arranged motif. It was done in pastels with what appeared to be a water color painting of a forest covered the walls. The ceiling was done in splashes of varying shades of green and blue resembling a sky through leaves. As he peered through the trees and tall grass he thought he could make out several animals peering back at him. One of them blinked and Leon started. D looked up at Leon and smiled knowingly.

Leon glared at the wall and followed D from the room. Leon sent one last look at the baby and smiled, the little tyke was already asleep. D walked gracefully to his sitting room and Leon followed. It seemed all he had done for several years now was follow D around. He found his eyes traveling the length of D's body. Not a bad sight to follow. Leon enjoyed the view of D's slim gracefulness. His backside was small, but through the silk, Leon could tell it was perfectly formed and firm. Leon shook his head to clear it. What was he doing he questioned himself? D was a man, pretty, yes, kind of dangerously sexy, true, but still a man.

Count D felt the glimmering of unbearable sadness creep up on him. If Leon would not readily admit to lust, which seemed to be a human's primary function…, he would never admit to love, not for D. D sniffled and brought his hand up to catch an errant tear. "Hey D," Leon said. D paused, lowered his head and walked further away from Leon.

"I shall prepare an evening tea Detective." D said and left Leon sitting alone in the room with nothing but his troubled thoughts to keep him company. D fled to his kitchen, away form Leon, away from the heart ache that seemed to be his fate. Why grandfather? D sobbed as he collapsed into a chair. It would have been better to go through eternity wondering what he felt than to know and be alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise at his Grandfather.

"It was not my intent to cause you suffering." Sofu said as he wiped the tears from his beloved grandson's face. "Your detective is stubborn this is true, it is one of the qualities that you found endearing is that not so?" D nodded silently and took the comfort his grandfather so rarely offered. Sofu sat across from D and looked deep into his eyes. "I know you think it would have been better to not know your feelings; but ignorance, while bliss, can not last forever. You would have learned what you felt when it was too late to do anything about it. Your human could be dead by then. And the fate of your human would have been much worse. His mind would have forgotten everything about you, but his heart would have dutifully clung to his beloved. He would have gone quit mad. Is that what you want?"

More tears fell as D shook his head. "I know it may seem hard child, for he is uncommonly stubborn, but then, so are you." Sofu frowned. It was his very last wish that his grandson should become involved with a human. For their kind were weak, their life spans but a mere flash in a Kami's life. Here and gone before one had truly grasped their passing. It was a harsh lesson he was dealing his grandson, but a lesson he needed to learn. Humans were nothing. It was better to judge them, and let them die and to remain detached. This was a lesson, D would learn once his lover died, either on his dangerous job or by nature's unfailing hand, for that was the ways of the humans.

"I do not know how to love." D said to his grandfather.

"What is to know, and in not knowing, is that not what you find yourself doing?" Sofu asked. D gasped, could he be right? He looked into his grandfather's eyes and saw a wisdom of ages so long ago that he could not begin to comprehend. "To love is a very basic, very primitive emotion, it is something inherent in all things human, animal, or even Kami. Some Kami's do learn to control such feelings, but you are young yet child, and ill prepared for the folly of such behavior."

"If to love is folly grandfather, why have you returned me? For while I love him and he yet loves me…there is nothing to be accomplished if he will not admit to his feelings, even to himself." D said, the tea kettle's whistled pulled him to his feet and he went about setting a tea tray. D placed a sugar cube directly into his mouth. Sucking the pure granulated sugar helped to calm his nerves.

Sofu smiled indulgently as D closed his eyes and enjoyed the sugar. "I have confidence in your abilities to entice child." Sofu looked away and D was amazed to see a tinge of pink color his grandfather's smooth cheeks. "Show him what it is that he wants despite what it is that he does not want to admit. A human will take what is offered to him, especially the males, it is their nature. I will not tell you a falsehood child. I have known the touch of humans when I was but a young Kami myself. It is something to be experienced." D gasped and looked to the table to find Q-Chan flapping his wings before he darted out of an open window. D looked out into the still night and watched as his grandfather disappeared from view.

D sure as hell was acting strange. Leon thought with a frown, first the silence, then the tears, the baby, it was all a great mind fuck. Leon glanced at his watch and frowned, what the hell was taking so long with the tea? D had never taken this long before. Why hadn't he forgotten about Count D? What the hell was D talking about with his mind? If his mind forgot, why hadn't he? What else could there be…certainly not his…heart? Did he love that miscreant Chinese criminal? Well, Leon thought, to be honest, D was not a criminal, but some sort of ancient Chinese god-type spirit whose sole function was the care of nature. Leon thought D's sole function was to drive him insane. Leon looked up to find Count D standing in the doorway staring at him. D held a tea tray and stared bemused at Leon.

Speech seemed an impossible feat for both of them. Leon was not sure why he stood; he had no intention of leaving. Frustrated with his own confusion he watched as D set up the tea setting. D bent over the table and the air left Leon's lungs. D gasped, could this be the enticement his grandfather had mentioned? D remained bent over the table for longer than necessary, and Leon stared at his bottom. D blushed becomingly before he found his seat opposite Leon. Leon frowned, why they hell was he just staring at another man's butt? To be honest, Leon thought with a smirk, he wasn't really lusting after a man, D wasn't human.

Leon sipped his tea and stared hard at D's face. There was thoughtfulness there, but then again D always seemed to be pondering something. There was also confusion, which was new. D always had clever little answers for everything, what the hell could he be confused about? D looked up from his tea and his eyes met Leon's. A silence so thick it could be felt descended upon them. Leon tought he could reach out and touch it, he frowned when he realized that he would rather reach out and touch D. "I have to be going, early day tomorrow you know."

"Yes of course." D murmured, Leon frowned, the hint of sadness in D's voice pulled at him. Leon had an irrational fear that he would return tomorrow and D would be gone. He snatched D's arms and pulled him to his feet. D dropped his tea cup to the floor as he braced his hands against Leon's shoulders, "Detective?"

Leon's hands traveled from D's arms to his back in an awkward embrace. "I don't know why…but…" Leon paused and the silence grew so loud that D feared it. "I'm going to kiss you." D gasped and Leon lowered his head and gently placed his lips against the Count's. Leon was surprised; D's lips were naturally such a vivid color, for he could not taste any artificial lipstick flavor he often got when he kissed women. D's lips were incredibly soft under his, and incredibly still. Leon felt the warmest sensation cloud his senses as he moved his lips over D's.

The kiss seared not only his body, but his heart as well. D gasped and his lips parted. Leon slipped his tongue in between them and tasted the sweet recesses of D's mouth. His tongue glided over D's even teeth and over the roof of his mouth. Leon pulled away and stared down into D's stunned mismatched, beautiful eyes. "Kiss me back," He demanded. D whimpered and Leon lowered his head for a second assault. Damn that was sexy, Leon thought as D's tongue tentatively met his own. the kiss was unsure, sweet, D did not seem to know what he was doing. Leon almost smiled as he pulled D closer to him. Leon's tongue performed a full on assault of D's mouth. D's tongue tried to imitate Leon, but he was woefully illprepared for such intimacy. D moaned low in his throat and Leon threw caution to the wind and allowed his hands to roam D's back, they slipped lower and of their own volition and cupped D's backside.

"Detective!" D gasped and pulled away. Perhaps this was a game he was not meant to play. it was too much, too fast. D was unbearably frightenedby everything that seemed to swamp him.What he felt could not be nearly normal. The room was spinning, his heart was beating erratically, he felt like he had a fever, and yet Kami's were immune to many diseases known to man. His eyes were nearly crossed. Never had he felt such a spiral of emotions and physical feelings all at one time. Could this be physical love? D blushed and sank into his seat. And what were the uncomfprtable changes taking place in his body. his pants were unusually tight. it was why he had shoved away from Leon. D studied his hands for a moment unable to look at Leon, was this what his grandfather meant about the touch of a human? What had Leon done to him? Leon towered above the count and looked down at him, just as unbelievably stunned as the count felt. Without another word Leon turned on his heel and left the shop. D lowered his head into his arms and sobbed.


	5. Modern Crusaders

Hello all, here is the next installment of Enigma, School is done for six glorious weeks, and you can imagine the amount of writing I can get done, I would love to hear what you all think. Thank you for having patience with me, Enjoy…

**Enigma 5**

**Modern Crusaders**

Leon stomped away from the shop determined to get as far away from himself as fast as he could. The only problem he seemed to have is that no matter how far he drove, or how fast he drove, he could not escape his thoughts. He could not escape the memory of those soft lips pressed against his, those long nails brushing against his shoulders. The soft as silk hair, and most of all he could not forget the compact body that had pressed so needful against his own. He could not forget the straining erection that, instead of turning him off, turned him on. "Damn it, I'm not…I'm not Gay!" Leon slammed on his brakes and turned off his car.

Leon sat behind the wheel and pressed his head into the steering wheel, avoiding the horn by miracles unknown. He felt tears prick his eyes and stubbornly blinked them away. Despite his efforts one fell, and another. "Shit, I'm sitting here crying like a baby because I may be in love with that damned Chinese _MALE_ pet shop owner, how low I have sunk." Leon sniffled and blinked trying to clear his vision, but having as much luck with that as he had had with forgetting. "I need a drink."

The ringing of his cell phone jarred him from his intent. Leon picked it up, "Orcot here," he said into the receiver.

"I called your apartment, but you weren't there. We've got a couple of beaten guys in the hospital, I'm headed over to collect their statements, meet me there at Mercy General Hospital." Jill said and hung up, she wondered at Leon's distraction before she shrugged and headed to the hospital.

Pandemonium greeted Leon as he made it to the emergency room. As soon as he had flashed his badge he was bombarded by a young man. "They won't let me see Dave, they said I'm not immediate family, so they won't let me in, tell them to let me in." Leon handed the young man his handkerchief so that he could wipe the blood flowing from cuts on his face and his bloody nose. Leon saw Jill talking to several other witnesses, all young kids, seemingly from the local college.

"What's your name?" Leon asked trying to be calming in the face of the young man's obvious upset.

"My name's Jordan…Jordan Keller, I have to see Dave Bayley, I have to make sure he is okay, he was really bad off when the ambulance took him, they would not let me in the ambulance and then when we got here, they would not let me in with him. I called his family; they're on their way but…"

"Whoa, calm down and tell me what happened." Leon said as he pushed the distraught young man into a seat. Jordan pushed his longish unkempt dark brown hair away form his face and took a shaky breath.

"Dave, a couple of friends and myself were all out enjoying our break from school and then… well, I kissed Dave and a couple of jerks had a problem with that. They came over and started to shove us and say horrible things, called us names, we tried to leave and enjoy our evening, but one of them threw a bottle and Dave went down, then they attacked us. I was trying to protect the girls, and Matt, he's over there with the other detective, I told him to go get help, he's my younger brother, he's only fourteen, I didn't want him hurt because I'm, well because I'm gay, there was no other reason we were attacked."

"Give me a description as best as you can of the guys who did this and I will find them and send them away for a long time." Leon said vehemently. If he thought about it long enough, he could easily substitute this young man and his lover to …Leon paused his thinking, He and D weren't together, hell, he wasn't sure if that was what they both wanted, and if it was, how would it work out?

"I had hoped you would understand the first cop that brought us here, he almost laughed at us, it was real hard for him to hide the fact that he thought we got what we deserved. We just love each other, that's all. We did not hurt anyone, and now Dave is hurt." Jordan sniffled and looked dejectedly at Leon, "you really will help us?"

"Yeah kid, I'll help you." Leon sat down and pulled out a notepad and a pen and listened intently to the description. "Look, just go over and talk to Jill, wait for his family and get yourself treated, I'll go find the criminals and put them where they belong. And give me the name of the first detective you spoke to, I'll report him, he could lose his badge."

"Thank you," Jordan said, surprised at Leon's sincerity. Tears fell down Jordan's face. "Thank you so much, we never did anything to any one and yet…"

"I know, kid, I know." Leon sighed.

"You do know, don't you?" Jordan asked as he looked at Leon's serious face. "What's his name?" Jordan asked on a whim.

Leon smiled sadly, "Count D." Leon answered, finally admitting the truth, "I love him." It was not as hard as he thought it would be, admitting to another person that he was in love a man, the very man he had tried to arrest on many occasions. The same man he had left crying in the pet shop. Leon swore and went out to arrest the attackers, vowing to see D, before the night was through.

Leon searched the streets for over an hour before he happened to stumble across a report from another hospital. Three young guys, kind of banged up, one needed stitches for a bite mark on his thigh. It was the bite mark that drew his attention; Leon turned and sped to the hospital hoping to get there before the bastards were discharged. Jordan had said that his friend Kelley had bitten on of their attackers. It had to be them. Leon thought. He pulled up to the hospital and flashed his badge at the nurse; she pointed him to the holding room where a young blond man sat complaining as a doctor stitched his leg."

"Damn it, doc, go a little easy, I had a rough night, got bit by a bitch, cause I wouldn't go out with her, told her I had a lady, she went mad, but hey, I can't complain, the ladies all want me…ouch, shit that hurts."

"I hope it does." Leon said gaining their attention. "I don't think it happened quite that way. I think Kelley Bates bit you because you were beating her friend, her friend Jordan Keller, you and two other guys, where are your friends?" Leon asked, he tried not to acknowledge the knowing look he got from the doctor, it was the doctor who had reported the incident to the authorities, he had suspected something was wrong with the young man's story, especially since the young he said bit him, happened to be a colleagues daughter.

"So good of you to come Detective…Orcot," The doctor read the badge. "I'm Dr. Meyers, how is dear Kelley, not hurt badly is she?"

"No she appeared fine, just a bit shaken, she may need dental work, and next time tell her to throw a rock at his head. As soon as you're done being stitched Mr." Leon paused and read the name on the paper the doctor was holding, "Mr. Welsh, you are under arrest for assault and battery, and you had better hope Dave Bayley wakes up, or you will be held on charges of murder."

Joe Welsh frowned as he looked at Leon, so he was under arrest. "The fucking faggots got what they deserved." He exploded.

"That right?" Leon asked as the doctor cleaned his hands and backed away from his patient. "And now you will get what you deserve." Leon pulled out his handcuffs and walked forward. "Your friends out in the waiting room are already in custody waiting with a fellow detective of mine. " Leon smiled as he placed the cuffs on Joe. "You have the right to remain silent…"

Pounding on the metal door of his pet shop pulled D from his weeping on the sofa. He had sat right where Leon had left him, too broken hearted to move. He was just standing when Leon tried the handle, surprised that it was open, Leon stumbled in and stopped as he got a good look at D's face. Count D was paler, his nose glowed red in the pale light, and the garbage was full of hastily tossed tissues. His eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks bore signs of many tears coursing down.

"I'm so sorry," Leon said as he pulled D to his feet. D was surprised to be pulled into Leon's hug in a rough embrace. "I'm an idiot… You already had enough to deal with, what with your grandfather sending you back and all…" Leon held D tightly, D gasped as he felt Leon's lips pressed to his forehead, his cheeks and finally his lips. "I can't fight it anymore, I can't fight you D, I did forget you, D I forgot everything about this place, but my heart remembered, my heart remembered because I love you… I do, I don't know why, but I do, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Leon said placing kisses between words. "I'll understand if you want me to go." Leon said as still D said nothing, just stared up at him in stunned silence. Leon sighed and turned towards the door. For the first time, knowing the true pain of a broken heart.

"Don't go," D said quietly, Leon kept walking and D panicked. "Leon," D said louder, Leon paused, D called his name, his real name, not his mocking "Detective" Leon turned around his hand on the handle. He saw Count D reaching for him with one of those dainty perfectly manicured hands and melted. He walked forward and pulled D into his arms.

"Kiss me back." Leon demanded before he crushed his mouth to Count D's. D sighed and kissed Leon with all he had stored up inside of him. Leon sighed into D's mouth, sliding his tongue, tasting D, wanting more. Leon bore D to the couch and lay atop him, feeling D's body getting used to the slim, flat terrain. The feel of the silk gliding over his skin…Leon smiled, and place kisses along D's tiny right ear. "I love you D. "He whispered. He felt himself stiffen as D moaned, and angled his head, giving Leon more access to his ear and neck. "I love you." Leon said again and placed a kiss on the milk white neck that begged for a mark, his mark.

D gasped and clutched Leon's shoulders. "I love you too, Leon, It's why I came back, I came back for you." D said as he tried to catch his breath, but breathing seemed inconsequential to the myriad of feelings Leon evoked with his tongue. Leon enjoyed the sexy little noises and moves D made. With a smile he knew, he could make this last all night.


	6. Principles of Lust

Hello folks, I am so sorry that this took such a long time to complete. Well here is the next chapter of Enigma, look out for new stories coming soon, with my pet shop Alti-Verse, which may even have new crossovers. So let me know what you all think and have a blessed holiday season

**Enigma 6:**

**Principles of Lust**

The only sound heard in the room was the sound of labored breathing and the occasional whimper of one who was overcome by unfamiliar feelings, and frightened by them. Leon found a sensitive ear and D gasped and sighed as he forgot how to consume oxygen. These feelings…were they normal, he felt like he was on an ever spiraling roller coaster that burned his flesh as it brought him indescribable pleasure; and all of this from one man's hands, his lips? D clung to Leon and Leon had never seen, felt or heard anything as sexy as D's whimpers, his clutches and flushed skin.

The taste of Count D was everything Leon had never realized he wanted. The softness was driving him crazy. D was soft yes; his skin felt like warm silk, Leon's fingers glided over D's thin arms and wished he could get closer. The silk robes D wore, while beautiful, hampered any real discovery of the body underneath him. Leon pushed the stiff collar aside and placed soul searing kisses on the pale neck that just begged for his mark. D felt the sucking and lost any semblance of reasoning. The world no longer made sense, he didn't want it too.

Such a wild thought frightened him. "D…D…Detective…" D sputtered and halted Leon's hands from their roaming over his body and finding the clasps in his robe. "P…Please, no, not like this, not now."

"What?" Leon thought his heart had decided in that moment to stop beating and it would never restart and he would die wanting more of D's sweet kisses. D's slim hands pushed and Leon backed away from D with no resistance. All his sexually active life he had strongly adhered to the word stop. If his partners uttered it he obeyed.

"I …I can not form a rational thought when you touch me as you were…" D said confusion writ across his face as he sat up and straitened his clothes and hair. His lips were swollen from Leon's kisses and Leon had to practically sit on his hands to keep from pushing D back on the couch and making him unable to think again.

"That's the idea," Leon said and inched closer to D. He could smell him, and Leon could feel himself stiffen in his pants as he thought of the tight, hot little body that had moments before been pressed so closely to his own. "When making love," Leon began to explain.

"Were we?" D asked his eyes wide in the darkened shop. "Here on the couch? Were we making love or simply giving in to the needs of our bodies? A moment of passion can be glorious I know, books have been written on it wars started, families shattered, entire worlds have collapsed because of one moment of abandonment. Such…the idea itself, of giving in, now, I am frightened." D wrapped his arms around his body and shrank away from Leon's outstretched hand.

"D, don't be afraid. I know things may have happened a bit fast… Okay a lot fast… I jumped you I'm sorry." Leon said, he sighed as D allowed him to place a hand on his shoulder. "Let's take a step back," Leon smiled reassuringly as D met his eyes. Leon sank into those wide peculiar eyes. Leon blinked and recalled himself to the moment at hand. "You came back here because you loved me." D nodded. "I did not forget you because I love you." D nodded again. "Somewhere along the path, I admitted that I would really rather not live without you. I love you D. Dear God I do. So much I am amazed." Leon sighed. "So much, it scares me." Leon leaned in and placed a kiss on D's cheek marveling at the baby smoothness. "So much that I'll wait. You tell me when you are ready, and then we'll go from there."

D's relief was palpable. Leon felt him relax and sink into his embrace. Enjoying the feeling, Leon just held him. Leon placed a kiss on D's forehead and felt the smooth silkiness of D's thick hair against his lips. "Thank you." D whispered.

"To be honest," Leon said. "I was not entirely sure where to go next. I mean I know how it's done with guys, I just, I don't want to hurt you D." D sat up and looked fully at Leon.

"Hurt me?" D wondered aloud. "But you were not hurting me, it felt wonderful, I just…it was too much to feel at one time." As Leon stared at D, he felt a moment of true amazement. He really did not know.

"Do you truly not understand what would have happened had I continued?" Leon asked. D's brow wrinkled as he contemplated his answer. "I always thought you were so superior in all knowledge about everything, I mean the weird sex ed class you gave Chris and then the horrible one you gave me, I just thought, you knew." Leon suppressed a laugh at D's puzzled look. "So that is why you taught about plants and animals," Leon mused aloud.

"No I understand about humans, I just never thought, I mean, we can?" D asked. Leon simply nodded. "I knew, but I never really knew how, male couples have existed for a very long time, but I never saw the point, so I never really tried to figure it out, it hurts?"

"Just like females, the first time hurts a bit, but without proper preparation the first time hurts a lot." Leon said. "I am glad that you stopped me; because we were not prepared and I would really rather not hurt you too much."

"I would not like to be hurt at all." D said and laid his head against Leon's shoulder.

"I don't rightly know if hurt is the proper word." Leon said feeling panic edge around his heart. To love D, and be so close to him and not allowed to touch him would be a torture he knew he would never be strong enough to bear. "I mean after a brief moment or so, it is the most wonderful feeling that you can imagine. If you think what I was doing before felt good, imagine it times ten, no twenty, or even more than that. An orgasm, if done right, can rock the world. I want that for you D, so you let me know when you are ready, I'll wait, I'll wait for you." D nodded he felt as if his world was already tilted on its axis and Leon's solid frame beside him on the couch holding him close was the only thing that kept him stationary.

As if on cue, a baby's cry startled them both from their reverie. D stood to his feet and Leon followed. "I had better head home, you think about this for a bit k." D nodded and leaned into Leon's kiss. Leon stood for a moment and watched as D hurried to the back of the shop to tend his squalling younger sibling. Leon shut the shop door quietly behind himself and walked down the street feeling happier than any man aught to.

D cuddled Chibi-D in his arms and rocked him gently back and forth singing an ancient lullaby while a bottle warmed. He had dried the little bottom all the while wondering what his new relationship with Leon would mean and just where it was headed. He figured there were some things even Kami did not know.

**Break**

A cloaked figure stood and watched as the blond detective left the shop. He was sure his grandson was going to be well and truly bedded by this brash young American. Sofu sighed, it was a harsh lesson he was dealing his grandson, but one that must be learned. Humans were but a brief moment in a Kami's life and not worth the ultimate heartache they caused as they left this planet they had so diligently destroyed. Sofu sighed before he turned into Q-Chan and vanished down the winding streets of China Town.


	7. Knocking on Forbidden Doors

Hello, I know there has been a significant pause in chapters here, but I needed to find a couple things for school and prepare for my last semester. I look forward to hearing what you all think of my work. More will be coming.

Ja Ne

**Enigma 7**

**Knocking on forbidden doors**

Leon's apartment was unusually quiet when he entered it. This was not an odd occurrence. He sat on his couch amidst the cloths and sighed. He missed Chris. The weird thing was, that he had spent his nights alone even when Chris had been in residence, Chris had lived at the pet shop with D. D. Leon smiled, ah sweet, sweet D. He'd have a fit if he saw this apartment, Leon thought and began to straiten up. Thinking of D, a frown covered Leon's face. Where they were headed, he knew all to well, but D seemed so confused.

As the apartment began to look like a civilized human being lived in it, Leon sighed, he had a general idea of what should be done… Yet it would be best, and definitely more comfortable for D, if he did a bit of reading. Leon looked in his fridge the same as he did every night. He decided against the beer and went to bed with the sweet taste of Count D on his lips.

**Break**

Count D stood and eyed his newest customer trying to gauge the man's personality. The gentleman had no problem telling D what he wanted, but D was determined to give him what he needed, what he deserved. The sun shone brightly in the shop and the man stood in the middle of his shop and looked him over in a way he had never noticed before. Before Leon. Last night came back to D with a flood of emotions making his face turn red. Those kisses, he had awakened this morning with a mouth shaped bruise on his neck. D placed a hand to the high neck of cheongsam.

"You listening to me?" Count D blinked several times and refocused on the belligerent young man. "I said my wife left me, and not only did the bitch take my money, but after that she said I was not fit to have full custody, so she took my son."

"Why did your wife leave you?" Count D asked calmly, resolving to not think of Leon while he yet had work to do.

"She just had a bit of a problem with my penchant for the ladies, that's all. I told her that I only loved her," the young man said.

"Mr…" D began.

"Johnston, Travis Johnston, I work at an advertising agency. You know, I usually do go for the fairer sex, but you are fairer and sexier than any one woman I have seen in a long time, including the ex-wife. How about you and I get to know one another." D noted that he did not ask if D was already involved, he took it as a sign that he did not care.

D smiled, "Well Mr. Johnston, I understand that after the family leaves, the house can become unbearably silent," D said, thinking of the days when he would sit and listen to Chris chatter about school and his adventures in the back of the shop. With a wistful sigh, D continued. "I have just the pet in mind for you, but it is a very rare creature and I am…" D turned and headed towards the back of the shop deciding to sell him a pet that would frustrate him and teach him patience and fidelity. He felt a decided pinch on his backside.

D squelched a startled sound from coming out of his throat and turned a cool look on Johnston. Johnston smiled his most charming smile and D thought he would be ill. "Please sir, keep your hands to yourself. I do not appreciate being pawed." D said in a voice so cold, the Alps seemed like Hawaii in the summertime.

"Couldn't help myself gorgeous," Johnston said and smiled, he approached D again only to feel a rough hand on his shoulder.

"I do believe he said he doesn't like to be pawed… by you." D looked past Johnston and saw Leon standing there looking thunderous. "If you are here for a pet, then take one and keep your hands to yourself."

Johnston looked Leon over and noted the badge sitting on his belt. He frowned, "who are you, his body guard, or his boyfriend?"

Leon smiled at D and said nothing to Johnston, "Just came by for some lunch, I'll be waiting for you."

D wrinkled his nose as he sensed the time, "Chibi D will be needed his lunch as well, I have a bottle prepared and sitting in a bowl of warm water, see to him please," D said and continued down the hallway, Johnston frowned at the interplay and followed D down the hall.

Leon sat with the small baby in his arms happily partaking of his lunch. "You are so adorable." Leon said Chibi gurgled and Leon brought him to his shoulder to be burped. He had walked into the shop and noted D leading an unsuspecting customer to the back of the shop. His cop instincts usually told him to protect civilians from D's weird ass animals, but today, he saw D and the only thing he wanted to do, was to have D sell him whatever, so they could be alone. He had seen the man pinch D's butt and had wanted to rip his arm off. He smiled; whatever D sold him would do far more damage than anything he could do. And at least D and his creature couldn't get in trouble for it.

Johnston stared hard at D as they discussed the contract, what kind of cat needed strawberries in its diet?" he wondered, he was again struck by D's beauty. "I understand that your lover was there, but, he isn't here now, how about you and I…"

"Please refrain from touching me," D said as Johnston reached for him, "I do not wish to hurt you." D huffed and led Johnston to the front door of the shop. He could feel his eyes raking over his frame and suppressed a shudder of revulsion.

Leon noted the tense stance as D set out Lunch and tea. D had two angry spots of color on his cheeks. He sat down and watched as Leon gently deposited his sleeping bundle into his bassinette. "Earlier, I do believe, what I said is that I do not like to be pawed." He said without preamble.

Leon looked up, "Uh Unh… You are not about to take out your anger on me," Leon sat down his tea and walked over to stand above D. He reached down and took D's hand and pulled him to his feet. D looked away from Leon. Leon took his chin and turned his peculiar eyes back to his. "Besides, I seem to recall," Leon placed his lips to D's, but refrained from touching him anywhere else. "Open your mouth." D whimpered and parted his lips. Leon's tongue delved inside rediscovering the taste of D.

Molten lava flowed in a tidal wave through D's body causing him to tremble and lean in close to Leon. Leon backed away and placed a steadying hand on D's arms, holding him up. D blinked and regained his footing. Leon smirked and pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies close together. D sighed as Leon smiled, "I seem to recall, you liking very much to be pawed."

"Leon," D breathed just before Leon took any ability he had to speak. The kiss seared D from the top of his head to the soles of his dainty feet. He leaned weakly against Leon and felt grateful for Leon's hand cupping his bottom, for he knew without a doubt that it was the only thing holding him upright. Leon moved from his lips to the delicious neck. He saw his mark and smiled determined to leave a twin on the other side. As he moved D felt his heart beating erratically and the world tilted. "Leon!" D said and sprung away from Leon as if he had been burned. But not before Leon had felt the budding erection.

D turned his reddened face away from Leon. "You're embarrassed," Leon said. D looked at his feet as he sat back in his hard backed chair and studied his hands. His cheeks turned even redder. Leon knelt beside him and placed his hand on D's trembling knee. "What's wrong?"

"I can control my body, and yet…I can't now, I …I don't know…I don't understand…" D stammered and placed his hand against his forehead and dragged in a trembling breath. Leon looked him over and smiled, today's outfit had slits in the sides up to D's waist. Leon moved until he was in front of D. "what…?" D began as Leon slid his hands along the golden satin pants and moved the robe till it was between his legs. Leon slid D's legs apart and crawled between them. He placed his hands on D's hips and slid him to the edge of the chair. "Leon?"

"Shhh," Leon said and pressed D against him, feeling a man's erection against his stomach did not have the expected result, he was not repulsed, Leon placed his arms around and stroked the small of his back. "You don't have to be afraid." D looked down at the golden head and bright blue eyes looking up at him. "I will take care of you, but not until you want me too." Leon promised, he stood to his feet and went back to the couch. They enjoyed the rest of the meal in silence, both lost in thought.

As Leon was preparing to leave the shop he placed a brief kiss on D's lips. Before he smiled and sauntered out to continue work. D breathed deeply, wishing the temperature of his body would return to normal. Chibi chose that moment to alert him that his bottom was wet. D smiled and recalled himself to the task at him. He met the curious stare of T-Chan and felt his face flush, had he seen…? T-Chan smirked knowingly and D hurried about cleaning the shop and feeding the creatures.

**Break**

Leon headed to a bookstore on his way home from work. He had called D and let him know that he would not be stopping by for dinner. He found the section he was looking for and picked up a book. "Can I help you find something?" Leon turned and saw a man standing beside him.

"Do you work here?" Leon asked, for he was not wearing the store's customary blue vest.

"No, but you looked lost, so uh…coming out or curious? You're not a regular." The man said with a smile. "But you are cute. What are you looking for, in reading materials and…other? By the way, the name's Josh."

"Well Josh, I found the love of my life," Leon said, "I'm just looking for some tips, we're both new to this."

Josh sighed and turned his eyes to the book shelf. He made a couple of selections and handed them to Leon. He smiled and wished Leon luck before he headed to the counter to purchase his own books. Leon looked down and read the titles: Gentle Persuasions: First hand accounts of virgin seductions, His First Time, and Finding the right Position. He looked up at the counter and smiled gratefully to Josh who waved and cheerfully left the shop.

**Break**

D sat and waited sipping his tea. He heard the fluttering of wings and sighed in relief as he looked up to see his grandfather standing beside his chair. Sofu placed a hand on D's shoulder, "Child, you are trembling."

"I fear him grandfather, and I fear…My own body." D said tremulously "I feel things I did not think were possible and the changes, I…" Sofu stopped his grandson before he could go any further.

"I was not aware of this streak of cowardice in you." Sofu said coldly.

D gasped and looked up at his grandfather, tears gathered in his eyes. "But Grandfather," D began.

"Listen to me, I can take you away now, and damn Leon to insanity and you to suffer centuries of regret, is that what you want?" D shook his head and accepted his grandfather's handkerchief. As he wiped his face, Sofu sat across from him and took his free hand. "I do not mean to be overly harsh with you, you are causing yourself undue pain, just relax." Sofu suppressed a laugh at D's predicament. "You love him?" D nodded, he loved Leon more than he thought possible. "And he loves you, true?" D nodded again. "Do you fear that he will not be careful, that he will hurt you unduly?"

"I do not understand," D said confusion writ plainly on his face. Sofu sighed, Oh, so that was the problem.

"Your father truly neglected to teach you, anything, for centuries…I thought he had, so I never felt the need to. I never thought you would want a human, but…" As his grandfather mumbled D grew even more confused. "Very well then," Sofu said and produced a cup of tea from his sleeve; it was always a trick that had amused D when he was younger. "Listen closely child, I will explain everything to you about human mating. I know you understand how plants and animals procreate, it is similar, and yet vastly different…" As D stared aghast at his grandfather, Leon sat in his apartment and read each book to completion twice.

**Author's note:** Just thought I would warn you that the titles of those books may or may not be real. I created them for the purpose of this chapter, but you never know what is out there. So in case they are real I am putting a disclaimer here, and if they are not, well, they should be.


	8. The Gate

Well folks, here we are at the beginning of another chapter. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I thought I should add, due to a negative couple of comments I received in Sugar _Rush_, that while this does follow the end of the manga, it disregards the last page that has Chris finding a Count D 20 years later…so Please if you must comment, keep it constructive, no flames.

**Enigma 8:**

**The Gate**

Sofu D left his grandson sitting red-faced in his bedroom. He had quickly checked to make sure he was still breathing before he had tucked him in like a child and flew out of the window. His son had made many mistakes, Sofu thought, but his greatest mistake was to die and leave his son so ignorant. He could have avoided those shots; he should not have taunted the detectives, especially since he knew he was leaving his son in such a quandary. Sofu was sure that through to their brief time spent together, his son knew that Detective Orcot loved his son, even if that were not so, after they were in the same room he should have easily seen that Count D loved Detective Orcot. Sofu sighed, this was not the first time his son had inconvenienced him.

Count D lay in his bed and thought over the things his grandfather had explained to him. Such things, his face flamed thinking of them even though he was alone. What would Leon think of all of this? He knew Leon was attracted to him. Leon stared at his backside constantly, and now that D knew why… He gulped, and curled over on his side. Such things that his grandfather had said, all in his controlled voice. D wanted to try it and yet, he was unsure if he was ready for such a step. D shivered, his body seemed to crave what he did not understand. T-Chan, sensing his master's upset, crawled into the bed and hoped his warmth would sooth Count D's chilled skin.

Leon lay awake trying to keep his mind occupied. He kept going back to the images in the books he had read. Instead of the paid models that had posed, he saw alabaster skin and an unsure gaze. He heard startled gasps as pleasure such as this was unusual. Leon felt himself stiffen and firmed his resolve to wait until D said he was ready. As he was now, should D walk into his room, Leon was sure to pounce on him. Sometimes being in love was not a good thing when the body demanded release. Leon sighed and stomped to the bathroom.

**Break**

"Rise and shine sunshine," Leon frowned as Jill poked her head into his office area. Leon looked outside, noting the sun on its downward slope. He then looked pointedly at Jill as if to assess her mental facilities. "I just thought you would like to join me on a case at your favorite pet shop."

"What do you mean? I do the pet shop cases?" Leon blustered and frowned at Jill.

"Cool your jets Sparky," Jill said good naturedly. "This is a residual of a kidnapping case; the child's pet is helping us track it down D said he would help control the pet, in my opinion, he is actually talking to the thing. I don't want to seem crazy, but well, sometimes I think he talks to animals and not only do they understand him, they answer."

"Yeah," Leon said with a small smile.

"What's with you? Are you coming or not?" Jill said and tossed her light jacket on to hide her weapon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Leon getting to his feet.

**Break**

The chime on the door in the pet shop sounded just as Chibi-D let out a small burp. D smiled and wiped the little mouth before he looked up and smiled at the visitors to his shop. He knew Leon was there before he saw him due to his pulse speeding up at the familiar scent that was all pure Leon. It was a mixture of cigarette smoke, gun powder, and whatever after shave and deodorant he used. Leon also had his own personal scent that added to the combination. "Count D?" Jill said when D did nothing but stand motionless for a few moments.

"Ah, yes Miss Jill, how are you today? You are looking quite lovely." Count D said and smiled his usual charming smile. Leon smiled, he knew exactly how that smile tasted, he wanted to grab D and haul him off somewhere so that he could feast on those delicious lips. "Allow me to put him down for a nap and I will make some evening tea." D said. He placed the baby in its bassinette and wandered off to the back of the shop.

"You are not even trying to hide your attraction anymore." Jill said in a teasing voice. She expected Leon to bluster and yell at her, but was surprised when he merely shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "Whoa… What?" Jill whispered it was the only way she could keep from screeching and startling Chibi-D. "What… You mean? You two have something going on?" Leon said nothing he was still smiling when D returned carrying and ornate silver tray. Jill stared wide eyed from one to the other.

D turned red, "Detective Orcot, it would be best if you refrained from staring at me like that." D said knowing instinctively that Jill was aware of the situation. Leon recalled himself and looked away from D.

"So wait, you two… Have you?" Jill began; Leon stood and steadied D as the tea set clattered to the table from shaken fingers. Leon shook his head at Jill and motioned for her to say no more. Jill nodded and enjoyed the tea, she thought it best to get back to the subject at hand and find the missing child, she could pester Leon for details later.

**Break**

The hour had grown quite late when Jill stood and gathered her jacket and purse. "I should be heading out, Leon I didn't drive here, so could you take me home?" She asked, Leon nodded and made to follow her out.

"Detective Orcot, Leon," D said softly. Leon stepped away from Jill to hear what D wanted to say. "Do you think you could return here tonight?"

"Is something wrong?" Leon asked. D shook his head and refused to meet Leon's eyes. Leon's brows drew together before he ushered Jill out of the shop for a moment. He turned to find D standing demurely by the sofa with his hands folded neatly in front of his body. Leon walked forward and took both of D's hands. "Are you sure?"

D nodded still not looking at Leon. Leon place a hand under D's chin and lifted his face till he was forced to look into his eyes. "Yes detective, I would know where… I mean, I wish for you and I to… If you do not desire to…," Leon panicked at the tears that sprang in D's eyes. He pressed his lips to D's and gently used his tongue to coax D's lips apart. D leaned back and breathed deeply, "I am ready detective." He said his voice steady and clear.

Leon leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on D's lips before he turned and headed for the door, "call me Leon," he commanded.

"Leon, I am ready," Count D said and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile that Leon had ever seen. He nodded and went out to drive Jill home.

"Not a word," He said to Jill.

"I saw that, you kissed him, and he let you." Jill gushed.

"I said not a word," Leon said as he opened his car door for Jill.

"How can I not say anything? I have been hinting for years now that you two were after each other. I am finally proved right and you want me to keep quiet about it?" Jill frowned and sat beside Leon. "So when did this all happen, it must have been recent, cause last week you were hell bent for a cell to put him in. Who would have known that all along you wanted to hand cuff him to you, I knew, but I mean…"

"You done?" Leon asked and started the car. "It's a long story actually," Leon said. How was he to explain that D had left this world, but came back because he loved him? The shop: a ship, them flying, the bomb, the deaths and in all that, love. Chibi-D was actually Count D's father, how was that to be explained with out having him end up in a straight jacket, and tonight, that was not where he needed to be. Leon frowned, D had been gone for four months, and suddenly came back. But Jill did not know any of that! "How about we'll both talk to you about it some other time, sorry Jill, but that's the best I can do." Leon sighed; he would let Count D tell her as much as he deemed she needed to know.

Jill turned her nose up at Leon as he pulled up to her apartment building. She gave him a long look. "You two haven't done it yet, so it's not like a wild night of passion that is masquerading as love, its real true love, like in fairytales." Leon blushed and didn't answer. Jill laughed as he sped off. She frowned, why was he heading to his apartment, he should be going to the pet shop?

**Break**

Leon hurried through his apartment trying to quickly scan through the books. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He could not go to D like this. He had chased and apprehended a felon today. Leon stripped and headed for the shower letting his clothing drop wherever he happened to be standing as he took them off. He thought of the things he wanted to do with D and allowed his hand to roam slowly over his body. It was best, he thought as his breathing quickened, to do this now, than to attack D the moment he opened the door.

**Break**

D very calmly got Chibi-D ready for bed and took a steaming bath. After he had put Chibi-D to bed for the night, D went to his room and began to brush out his thick hair. He was too nervous to await Leon in the nude as his grandfather had suggested. He would feel like a sacrifice of times long past. But on the other hand, Leon often complained that his robes were complicated, and that was from observation only, he had never tried to remove one of them. D sighed and just as he was turning away, a garment caught his eye. D smiled, his dear detective just might enjoy this.

**Break**

Leon stood outside the pet shop and paced. He was nervous, for some odd inexplicable reason, he could not reach out and open the door. He had decided to leave the paper bag in the car, it would not be too romantic to enter carrying a bag, it seemed like it would cheapen the experience. Leon wanted D to have the most wonderful experience possible. Hadn't he come all the way back for him? "Leon," Leon gasped, the words had entered his head. "Come in, please." Leon sighed and touched his pocket as if assuring himself that he had everything they would need.

The moment his eyes became adjusted to the dim light and he saw D, Leon nearly lost his resolve not to pounce on him. D sat on the couch drinking tea wearing an ankle length leopard print sleeveless sheath. He wore loose fitting black pants. His only adornments were golden cuffs at his wrists that made his pale skin seem to glow. "Tea," D said after a steadying breath. He offered the cup he had been drinking from to Leon. Leon walked forward and took the cup. He sat beside D on the couch and sipped. D continued to take calming breaths, since Leon had first looked at him, he had felt his body's temperature rise.

The tea calmed Leon, he smiled and winked at D. "I uh… Brought something you might want to look at, I just thought, I mean, I thought you would want to be familiar and maybe even choose…" Leon faltered and looked away from D's inquisitive gaze. Leon sighed and handed him the book: Finding the right position. D's eyes rounded and seemed to take up over half of his face as he briefly flipped through the pages. Leon looked at D over the rim of the tea cup. He had never thought that drinking from the same cup could be intimate and yet. D reached for the cup and Leon frowned, he was sure he had drank the last and yet now it seemed full again. D sipped and handed the cup back. Leon looked into the brown liquid and without question raised it to his lips again.

D stood and Leon sat the cup on the table and stood as well. "I think…, I mean, my bedroom is…" Leon kissed D deeply before he could say more. D melted against Leon and enjoyed the feel of his hands as they slid along the satin that encased his body. Leon felt the budding erection and grinned, for once instead of backing away in fear, D pressed himself closer. "Leon," He sighed and Leon knew he had never heard anything sexier.

"Show me your bedroom," Leon breathed into D's ear. His body absorbed the shiver that ran down D's body. Leon placed a kiss behind D's ear and smiled as D whimpered.

"If you keep doing that, I am not sure of my continued ability to walk." D said in a haughty manner before he turned on his heel and walked sedately away.

Leon raised a brow, so he wanted to play? "You forgot something," Leon said and tossed the book to D. D caught the book by reflex and blushed as it fell open in his hands to an extremely explicit pose. Leon smiled knowingly and followed D down the hall to his room. Leon appreciated the view of D's backside and D could feel the heat of his gaze. His hand trembled slightly as he opened the door. Leon was not blind to the slight affectation. "Are you sure?" He asked and took D's elbow before he could enter the room.

D turned around and smiled. He placed a hand on Leon's cheek and stood on the tips of his toes to place a kiss on his detective's lips. D sighed and tentatively pushed his tongue against Leon's lips. Leon opened his mouth, D' slipped his tongue inside and explored, he marveled at the softness of Leon's mouth. Leon wrapped his arms around D and lifted him off his feet. Leon pushed the door open and walked inside. He walked into the room, not sure where the bed was but desperate to find it.

Leon put D on his feet and had to keep a hand on him to steady him as his eyes scanned the room. Finding the object in question, Leon smiled; it looked like some sort of fairytale bed with gauzy hangings and candles burning softly. Jill would get a kick out of this he thought. With a sense of purpose, Leon picked D up into his arms and carried him to the bed. As he sat D down, D dropped the book onto the bed between them. "See anything you like?" Leon asked as he kissed base of D's neck. He could feel the skin heating and knew that if he looked up, D would be scarlet.

"Yes," D said quietly. Leon backed away and looked down at the book as D flipped through the pages. He came across the one that interested him. Leon smiled as D blushed further and looked away.

"You know," Leon said, "I thought you might like that," Leon smiled brightly and he wiggled his brows playfully lightening the tense mood before he kissed D deeply.

**To-Be-Continued**


	9. Total Eclipse of the Moon

I must apologize for the wait on this chapter; well here it is, the consummation;

**Enigma 9:**

**Total Eclipse of the Moon**

Count D took a steadying breath and fought dawn the rising panic in his heart as Leon gently ran a hand along his arm. He leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth on his chilled skin. Leon placed his hands on D's waist and pulled him forward on the bed. "I never realized just how tiny you really are." Leon said as he surveyed D through his clothes. D's blush was perfectly visible in the pale moonlight that shone in the room.

"I am not so tiny Detective." D said; he quelled years of pushing away from human contact and stared down as Leon's hands traveled the length of a silk clad leg.

"Call me Leon," Leon muttered as he leaned forward and placed a kiss at the pulse of D's neck. D caught his breath and held it. Leon trailed his tongue in small circles eliciting tiny moans from D. Leon wrapped his arms securely around D and marveled that it seemed as if he had waited his entire life to hold this small, strange Chinese god. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that he would enjoy an intimate embrace without the benefit of soft bosoms to arouse him. He was aroused by D's soft hair, his pliant molding to Leon's body. The unsure arms wrapped gingerly around his neck. Leon slid his hands along the silk enjoying the way the skin underneath warmed. "Can we take this off?" Leon asked and fingered the edge of the leopard print sheath.

D turned, if possible, redder and leaned away from Leon. He rose up onto his knees and lifted the silk over his head. In a deft, graceful movement, he was wearing only the loose fitting pants. Leon felt his hands shake as he placed them around D's waist and pulled him into his lap. He heard the thud of the book fall to the floor and smiled at D. Leon wasted no time hesitating as he pulled off his own shirt. D's eyes rounded as he stared at Leon's chest.

"Come here," Leon said and leaned in again kissing D's neck. D whimpered and clung to Leon breathing shallow as Leon moved down further. He stared at the flat plains of D's chest and smiled, who knew the sight of such a chest would excite him. Leon ran his thumbs over the sensitive peaks of D's chest and felt them pebble under his touch. D gasped, and Leon suppressed a chuckle. He gently pinched and D moaned. D brought a hand to his mouth startled. Leon did laugh at D's amazement this time and vowed to see just how many times he could shock D with the level of his own arousal.

D was finding it difficult to breath without making a sound. Leon's hands were truly wondrous. D stared as Leon pinched and pulled on his nipple. He thought that such an action would hurt, and yet, "…Ah…"

"Um, I bet you're tasty," Leon muttered and nosed D's chest. D could not breath, there was nothing he could do that would bring oxygen into his starved lungs. Leon opened his mouth over a tiny nipple and sucked. D crumpled against Leon in a molten pool of sensation. The band holding Leon's hair snapped as D dragged his hands through trying to pull Leon closer. "So good," Leon mumbled against D's flesh. D gasped as Leon's hand went further to his lap. "Hurts right? But at the same time, it feels good," Leon said and gently rubbed the mound growing in D's pants.

D wanted to speak, in fact he made every effort to, all he managed was a sigh and nod. "Touch me," Leon said and looked at D's flushed face. Leon was glad that it was full moon tonight, he enjoyed watching D's reactions. D was slow to bring his hand up and touch Leon's chest, he tried to mimic the tantalizing movements that Leon had done to him. Leon smiled encouragingly as D dipped his head and tasted his nipple. The action had never before done much for Leon, he had done it to D out of habit with his other lover's and because D tasted so damn good. He placed a hand under D's chin and brought his head up. Leon kissed D deeply and lowered him back to the bed. Leon climbed over D and pressed his hips down. D gasped at the feel of Leon's full erection. Leon flexed his hips, getting used to having another male excited and pressed against him.

Leon's hands skimmed underneath D squeezing his backside. Leon lifted D's hips, D made sobbing panting sounds as Leon sucked his neck again. Leon moved back to D's chest and slid down. He stared at D's belly button for a moment before his tongue delved in. "…oh…" D moaned and clutched Leon's wild riot of hair. D was frightened, his body was no longer his to command, but Leon's to control.

"Don't be afraid," Leon said sensing D's shift in mood. "Just let go baby, let go and enjoy what you feel." D panted as his heart beat rivaled a field of rabbits. "Where… how do I …?" Leon backed away from D momentarily and studied the pants trying to find the clasp. He located it on the side of the pants and undid them. D felt Leon lift him and grew confused until he felt the slid of his bare bottom on his crisp cotton sheets. D's eyes opened as wide as Leon had ever seen them. Leon winked and looked down. Well he thought, here he was, and here D was, could he do it?

Humph, Leon thought, he would never have thought that D was uncircumcised, and yet he should have figured, true he had not, until recently thought of D's… Leon realized he was just sitting there staring at D and looked up. He saw the look of horror on D's face and panicked.

"I know it I am not what you are used to, what you would perhaps prefer…" D began, he slid away from Leon and brought his knees up and wrapped his hands around them hiding as much of his nakedness from Leon as possible. "If you would like to lea…"

"Shhh," Leon said and crawled over to D. Leon unwound D's arms and placed a hand on each knee. "That's got to hurt, being bent that way while aroused." Leon said, "But don't worry, I know how to make it all better." D looked puzzled as Leon spread his legs and leaned down. "One kiss will make it all better." Leon said purposefully avoiding D's statements. For well Leon knew from past experiences with D that words could turn like serpents and bite their own tails when the meanings were misconstrued.

D stared in awe as Leon took him in hand and stroked up once and then down taking the excess skin with his hand and gently reveling the tip. Leon placed a kiss at the tip. Tasting an odd earthy, sweet mixture of pre-cum, Leon smiled and licked is lips before he licked the entire length of D. He paused and listened. "Breath, you'll live longer." He said and took as much of D into his mouth as he could. As he sucked, D exhaled and moaned. He arched his back and Leon looked up, D resembled nothing so much as an offering. Gloriously nude, unbelievably beautiful, completely his.

"Leon! Something is not right, I mean it's too much, I can't…Ah…" D panted as the bed vanished from underneath him and he could swear he was flying somewhere among the stars as Leon sucked and rubbed his hand up and down.

"You're ok, there is not need to be afraid," Leon said and dived back in. D's hips jerked violently and he gasped. "You're going to come." Leon informed him he felt D's testicles tighten and stroked faster before he took D into his mouth again.

"Where?" D asked frightened by the magnitude of his feelings.

"Right here," Leon said puzzled, he looked up and suppressed a chuckle at D's mass confusion, "In a few more seconds," Leon quickly figured that the best for D to learn about an orgasm was to experience one. Leon placed a hand on each of D's hips and bore him to the bed. He sucked deeply and winced as D's hands clenched in his hair. D lost all semblance of rational thought as he felt himself implode. A volcano erupted in his stomach and left trails of wetness along his thighs. Leon backed away in amazement. He had done it; he had given a male a blowjob, and enjoyed it.

But no, Leon thought, not just any male, D, Count D, his love. D leaned weakly against the headboard and breathed. His breathing was shallow and ragged and Leon shed his own pants marveling at the amount of wetness. D passed limply into Leon's arms and laid his head against Leon's chest. Leon arranged D until he straddled his hips. D's head snapped up as realized that he was now in the position from the book. He was sitting on Leon, facing him. "We need to use this," Leon said and held up a tube of KY Jelly. D's brow furrowed as he read the label. Leon smiled and lifted one of D's hands; he kissed the fingers and placed a small dollop of the lubricant on them. He rubbed his fingers against D's and D's eyes widened in understanding. He blushed and nodded. "Lift up on your knees a bit."

Leon was gentle as he cupped D's backside and spread the delicate cheeks. "Just hold on to me and relax ok," Leon instructed. D nodded and placed his arms around Leon's neck and held tightly. Leon placed a kiss on D's proffered neck and began to rub the jelly generously between D's cheeks. D's breathing hitched, it seemed as if the more Leon rubbed, the warmer the jelly became. Leon took a deep breath and began to finger the small opening. He felt D tense, "No, relax," Leon said D breathed deeply and held Leon tighter. Leon gently pushed his finger inside. He felt himself stiffen further as he felt how warm and tight D was.

D whimpered and clung, if possible, tighter to Leon. "Does it hurt much?" Leon asked worried that he would hurt D. D shook his head and stared in wonder at Leon. Leon smiled knowingly and moved his hand almost completely withdrawing his finger, D sighed in disappointment, then gasped in pleasure as Leon pushed his finger back in. Leon continued to move his fingers and D began to pant and unconsciously shift his hips.

D's body had become a living fire devouring any thought that tried to enter his head. He was a being of sensation only He pressed himself against Leon's stomach and rubbed enjoying the closeness. Leon sucked D's neck drawing deeply as he inserted another finger. D's breathing hitched and Leon waited a beat, allowing D to get used to the slightly larger intrusion. As D relaxed, Leon began to move his fingers. "You ready?" Leon asked, praying that he was, because he knew that he would die if he did not fully bury himself in D's slick heat.

D was slow to nod; he was surprised when Leon took his hand and placed more of the jelly on it. Leon took D's hand and wrapped the slim fingers securely around his stiff appendage. Leon closed his eyes and groaned as D's hand went up and down. "A little tighter," Leon said and wrapped his fingers around D's and squeezed. D marveled that Leon was so large, would he fit? D wondered that he could get his fingers completely around, and Leon was long. D fought against the fear, he would not be called a coward, and he would trust Leon. D sighed as Leon removed his hand, D wrapped them around Leon's neck and felt Leon's hands slick with lube grasp his hips.

"Just relax and ease down," Leon said, D felt the large head probing against him and he breathed deeply Leon pressed his hips up ward and felt D tense. "No, baby, relax," D whimpered and held tightly to Leon. He took several deep breaths and tried to lower himself again. This time he gasped as the head of Leon pushed through. Beads of sweat poured from Leon as he tried not to lose it at the first tantalizing grip of D's backside. "The hard parts over, now I just have to get all the way in." Leon said against D's neck. D wanted to nod, to show some sign of coherency, but he was feeling too many things at once. The pain was there, but the pleasure was almost unbearable.

Leon took D's hips and pushed him gently down, He raised his hips. D began to tremble as Leon slid completely inside. "Does it hurt much?" Leon asked, he felt crushed as D nodded. "You want me out?" Leon asked preparing to lift D off of him. Leon was shocked as D shook his head.

"Please do not cease," D sighed and held tighter to Leon. Leon gingerly lifted his hips and nearly lost it. He breathed deeply and tried to focus on the cool breeze flowing over his skin, anything but the unbearably beautiful man in his lap. D lifted slightly and slid back down.

"Whoa… Baby… just like that," Leon said and held firmly to D's hips lifting him and aiding his movements. D arched his back and threw his head back as far as it could go exposing his neck to Leon. Leon sucked D gasped and raised his head. Leon molded their lips together. Their tongues dueled as D established a rhythm his cries growing louder in the still night. "Does it still hurt?" Leon asked after a particularly loud cry from D. D blushed and shook his head. Leon smiled and raised his hips; D bounced on Leon's lap and felt the world falling.

"Leon! It's happening again, only more… I... Ah…" D panted and Leon smiled, the moon seemed to fade and the only light in the room came from D's pearlesque skin. Leon grinned as he felt D's warmth spray across his chest and stomach. Leon wasted no time lifting D off of him. He lay D's limp form on the bad and crawled on top of him. Leon crawled over D and raised his legs. D vaguely realized that Leon had wrapped his legs around his waist, what he felt with a shudder was Leon re-entering him. He raised his hips offering, no, demanding more. Leon was more than happy to oblige, he moved faster and faster, feeling his own end near. D stiffened and gasped again. Leon was amazed as he spilled himself inside of D, he felt D bathing him once again.

Leon collapsed exhausted on top of D. D held Leon tightly to him and placed kisses along his hairline. Leon looked up and kissed D's mouth. He traced his succulent; kiss swollen lips with his tongue before delving inside. D sighed and as Leon backed away, he realized that D was fast asleep. Leon reached into his jacket pocket and retried the small container of baby wipes. He quickly cleaned them both off and lay down pulling D into his arms and held tightly to the love of his life.

**Break.**

Sofu D held his newest grandson to him and gently rocked the child back and forth extracting a burp. He smiled and resettled him in his crib vowing to come by and take care of him in the morning as he was sure his elder grandson would not be able to get out of bed. Sofu smiled glad he had blocked sounds from the room. It was one thing to know your grandson was being intimate, but another entirely to be privy to it.


	10. Traces Light and Weight

**What can I say except, sorry for the wait...**

**Enigma 10:**

**Traces (light and weight)**

Leon was slow to open his eyes. When he did he could not contain the smile of pure joy that lit his features. His arm was painfully asleep, but he was so enamored of the doll like face lying upon it that he did not mind. D shifted in his sleep and his small hand fisted upon Leon's chest. Leon smiled through his wince of pain as the sharp nails lightly traced over his sensitized skin. Mornings call to nature made Leon unable to lie still and he found himself gently extricating himself from D's hold. D mumbled before he turned over and presented Leon with an appreciative view of his backside. Leon paused in the act of leaving the bed to stare aghast at the bright red marks across D's pale body.

D rolled over and Leon dropped onto the bed. D opened his eyes startled and looked up at Leon. His eyes were cloudy and momentarily he seemed puzzled as to why the detective was in his bed room. Leon stared into his wide mismatched eyes and knew the moment last night's activities came back to him. D's face flamed and he closed his eyes tightly embarrassed by his actions. "Hey, now, none of that," Leon said and pulled D into his arms. D winced when he noted the tenderness in certain areas of his body. Leon opened his mouth to remark but a baby's cry startled them both.

"Excuse me," D climbed carefully away from Leon and walked nude to his closet to find his bed robe. His entire body flushed scarlet as Leon made no secret about staring at him. Leon frowned when he saw the slight limp when D walked. D opened his brother's door and paused when his Grandfather was sitting in a chair feeding him. "You are…"

"You may want to return to bed," Was all Sofu said before he looked at the small child again and ignored his grandson. D nodded before he turned and left them alone in the room. D entered his room and found Leon sitting on his bed looking dejected.

Leon looked up and sighed, he made a motion for D to come to him. D walked forward with a puzzled frown on his face. Leon slid his hands around D and cradled him between his legs. "I hurt you," Leon said softly against D's stomach.

"Yes, you did," D said simply. He felt Leon tense and smiled gently before he placed a hand underneath Leon's chin and lifted his face. "You have also given me more pleasure than I ever thought was possible." D grew more puzzled then and Leon was not left to wonder at his thoughts for too long. "Will it hurt every time?"

"I don't think so," Leon answered honestly, for he had no idea how men reacted to penetration. Leon noted his cell phone buzzing and sighed.

"You have to work," D stated and lay upon his bed on his stomach and folded his arms under his head.

Leon nodded, "I'll come back tonight, but if you don't fell up to it, I would still like to come…I mean… I love you, by." Leon stumbled to his feet and found his pants and shirt before he tossed them on and left the shop for his apartment, he would need a shower to clean the intoxicating smell of D from his body. D sighed and stretched smiling as he could feel the bruises healing from his body.

Leon entered the Hospital and sighed when the receptionist looked up at him. "Dave Bayley please," Leon said and waited for the young woman to answer. She smiled and handed him a slip of paper with the room number on it. She remembered him from last night as the cop that had been nice to the young men. Leon smiled and headed down the hall. He rounded the corner and his smile faded when he saw Jordan sitting beside the bed of a prone young man with his head swathed in bandages. "How is he?"

Jordan looked up and Leon noted the tears coursing down his face. "The doctor's say he could wake up any minute, any day, or any…" Jordan hiccupped, "Year," He said and more tears fell from his face. "His parents signed a release so that I could sit here with him. I want to be here when he wakes up." Leon smiled sadly remembering a time not so long ago that he had awakened to find Count D sitting beside his bed with his usual smirk on his face.

"Would you mind if I brought someone to see him?" Leon said, not sure why, but having the odd thought that Count D could help these young men. Jordan shook his head and clasped the slack hand resting on the bed. Jordan brought the hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Leon sighed sadly and left the room to get back to the daily grind of his job.

Jill stared at Leon and tried her best to wait until he made it to their office before she pounced. "I went by your apartment and you were not there, you slept at the pet shop, didn't you?"

Leon blushed, "Jill I don't think it is proper for you to be asking me this now."

Jill squealed, "You did, you did, how was it?"

Leon sighed and sat at his desk and put his head in his hands, "I hurt him." He looked up to see Jill's delight vanish and she pulled a chair over and sat beside him. "You should have seen it Jill, he had red marks on him and he was limping when he walked."

"God, Leon, what did you do?" Jill whispered when she heard someone walking past the office door.

"Well, I thought he enjoyed it, I mean it is pretty obvious when a man enjoys it, but…" Jill finally blushed embarrassed by the facts of Leon's new sex life. "Three times…" Leon mumbled.

"Wait, question, was D…a… Well was he a virgin?" Jill asked and sighed when Leon nodded. "Well naturally he was hurt, you did it three times." Jill grew angry at the thought of Leon being so rough on the small Count.

"What! No, not three times, I meant he came three times." Leon said, Jill blushed and looked away. They were brought from their discussion by the Chief entering the office. "Chief," Jill squeaked and stood, unsure why she was so embarrassed, when the chief had not heard what they had been talking about.

"Ah detectives, the family of the missing little girl is here and they have the girls dog. It's ready to go to the Pet Shop when ever you are." The chief said and left them alone. Jill nodded to the empty doorway and breathed deeply trying not to focus on what Leon had just revealed.

Leon pulled up outside of the Pet shop and parked, "Jill, would you mind letting me have a few moments alone with him before you and Kiss, come in." Leon smiled as he thought of the creature's name, his owner was extremely adorable, he thought with a frown as he remembered the picture of the missing child hugging the dog. Jill nodded, finding it hard to think of Leon and D's new relationship.

Leon opened the door o the shop and found D sitting having a cup of tea. "Detective, you are well?" D said quietly. Leon looked at D and he turned bright red.

"Why are you blushing?" Leon asked D who hid his face behind his hands. "I'll bet your entire body is blushing, come here," Leon said wanting to see if D could walk any better than this morning but did not want to embarrass him by asking. D stood and walked gracefully forward. Leon smiled when he saw that D was not limping and happily embraced him. Jill squealed and walked into the shop clapping wildly. "I thought I asked you to wait in the car," Leon said not releasing D who was trying his best to be free.

"Oh, come on, as if everyone did not already know that you were in love," Jill huffed and sat in D's vacated chair. D tried to control his blushing and smiled when he managed to. It seemed that as long as Jill was present, his body was again his to control.

Jill took pity on Leon and D and handed over the pup in her arms. D smiled at the critter and began his interrogation.

Leon walked beside D in a garden he had not known existed in the shop. D paused and picked a small flower and handed it to Leon. "It is a moon flower," He said softly. Leon smiled and accepted the flower.

"D, do you want to? I mean I will understand if you don't, if it still hurts, but," Leon looked puzzled as D smiled his secretive smile. D silently brought his hands up to the frog buttons at the neck of his deep red cheongsam and undid them. Leon's eyes bulged when one pale shoulder was revealed to him. Usually D wore layers of cloth, why was he only wearing the top layer tonight? The Cheongsam fell open revealing the pants D wore underneath it. Leon pulled D into his arms and kissed him deeply enjoying the fell of the bare chest pressed against him.

D pulled on Leon's shirt and assisted him in its removal. Leon bore D to the fragrant flowers beneath them and climbed on top. D wrapped his arms around Leon and Leon blinked as he was enveloped in yards of softest silk. Leon nuzzled D's neck and moaned almost painfully as his pants were unbearably too tight. He rubbed against D who moaned and raised his hips no longer afraid of the desire that swamped his body in Leon's embrace. "Oh, baby, we don't have any…" Leon began but stilled as D reached in to a sleeve pocket and pulled the small tube of lubricant and handed it to Leon. Leon made quick work of removing D's pants. He leaned down and kissed D's erection before he took it into his mouth and sucked. D bucked against Leon melting inside.

Leon grinned around his mouthful of D and slid his slippery fingers inside the tight enclosure. D moaned and closed his eyes reveling in the feelings Leon evoked from him. Leon could not take it anymore. He undid his pants freeing himself and lifted D until his back was barely touching the ground and entered him slowly. D gasped, this was so different from last time, it did not hurt at all, the only thing he could feel was a pleasure so deep he feared he would drown in it. Leon gasped, he needed more, he needed to be closer, closer to D. Leon held D tighter and swore that he if he could just hold tight enough… he could be satisfied. He wanted D in his skin.

D gasped, his body was not his not anymore, he had no control, Leon was all that held him together, if he could just get closer. D wrapped his arms around Leon and wished to be as close as he could, mortal body's had limitations, but his did not, he wanted Leon to penetrate not only his body but his very being. Leon opened his eyes and looked up at the moon. D opened his eyes and saw the flowers. Leon blinked and the moon vanished replaced by D who closed his eyes and sank into the flowers. The world vanished and Leon sighed as the flowers seemed to envelop them. Leon pulled out of D and turned him on to his stomach and pulled him to his knees. Leon re-entered D and grasped his hips and pushed in. Leon reached around and stroked D who moaned and closed his eyes. Leon could feel D's body convulsing around him and smiled as he too gave in to the passion his body demanded be released.

Leon could not move, he could not even think about moving. He was entirely drained. "The bruises, they're gone." He said and trailed a hand over D's back. D moaned and turned his nose towards Leon enjoying the scent of Leon, flowers and their lovemaking. "Don't do that," Leon said and smiled, "at least wait until I can do something about it." Leon lay for a while and noticed that D had not removed his robe entirely and the silk twined about them luxuriously. "You know, when everything was falling down and you pulled me out of that window, I thought I was crazy, as I dreamed you would take me flying every night. Now I know I have never truly left the ground, not until last night." Leon lifted D's face and kissed him deeply. D opened his mouth and allowed Leon's questing tongue inside.

"I have never hoped to feel the things you evoke in me; sometimes I am frightened by the emotions that I can not contain." D said when Leon pulled back for air. Leon smiled and licked his way down D's neck. "Such pleasure is foreign to me."

"You like being on top?" Leon said and lay on his back tugging D until he lay atop him. D blushed and spread his legs with Leon's assistance. "I like looking at you, why do you blush?"

"No one has ever seen me unclothed, not since I was old enough to bathe and care for myself." D said softly and dipped his head hiding behind a curtain of hair. Leon slid his hands over D's flat stomach and small chest, pausing to pinch to strawberry red nipples before he moved the hair aside and sat up capturing D's already swollen lips. "Are you going to come inside of me?" D asked when Leon did no more than kiss and fondled him. His need was becoming desperate, his breathing hitched and his faced turned even redder as he realized he had asked Leon to… D's thoughts flew away on a thousand wings as Leon lifted him and pushed inside. "Oh… Leon… Marvelous," D whispered near Leon's ear and planted tiny kisses there.

"Move for me, let me see your pleasure, I want to see you come." Leon said and leaned back using one hand to guide D up and down, and the other wrapped around D's straining erection. "I felt it, tasted it, I want more." D balanced his silk clad arms on Leon's chest and moaned low. "That's right, lift up then slide down," Leon said and raised his hips pushing up to meet D's tentative movements. "Don't be afraid, just do what feels good."

D closed his eyes and shifted his position moaning loudly, "Leon…" D cried as Leon's hand moved faster and faster. "I'm… I'm…"

"Coming," Leon said as D came in a flood over his hand and stomach. Leon smiled and brought his fingers to his lips and tasted the earthy mixture. "Keep moving I'm almost there." Leon said and smiled as he followed D into the sky.

D lay against Leon's chest and sighed, "That… coming," He blushed and looked away from Leon. "Is wonderful, you make it wonderful."

"That is an orgasm, it is the completion of sex," Leon said. "It's getting chilly, let's go inside." Leon stood and pulled D up with him. D wobbled and Leon wrapped the robe tighter around him and lifted him into his arms. "Tell me how to get back to your room." D nodded and leaned his head against Leon's chest, never in all his life had he felt so happy.


	11. I Love you, I'll Kill You

Wow! It has been a while since this has been updated. Sorry about that guys. I just remembered my Total Eclipse of The Heart and Four Seasons.

**Enigma 11:**

**I Love You, I'll Kill You**

"I have to go to work…" Leon mumbled against D's pale neck and smiled when he noted the mouth shaped bruise already there from the night's activities.

"I have to care for my brother and the animals," D said not bothering to move one inch. He sighed as Leon's hand gently roamed his body…

"I'm not going to work..."

"Grand father can take care of Chibi..."

They both said and, as if pulled by an invisible cord, they melded together and fell back onto the bed. Leon thought of drowning in D and figured that there were a lot of ways to go. This was at least pleasant.

**A New Day**

Jill frowned as she stared at all the paper work that Leon had piled up on his desk. She understood all about being in love, but really this was getting ridiculous. She picked up her cell phone intent on calling him and yelling at him until he crawled out of bed and hauled his late ass to work. "Leon, pick up the damn phone," She said into her reciever.

"Why?" Leon said from behind her. Jill narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"'Bout time you came in. I told Chief you had a fever." Jill said realizing that he had expected her to cover for him all along. "You owe me," she mouthed as the chief came into the office with a scowl on his face for Leon. Leon sat at his desk looking exhausted.

"Orcot, if you really are that out of it, why don't you head back home, you know, things will be alright here. Hate for you to infect any of my less strudy officers and then I really will be short handed." The chief complained and looked worried at Leon.

"No chief, I'm fine really," Leon assured his boss and hid a grin behind his hand. He would love nothing more than to return to the shop and appreciate D's sweet ass a bit more, but like D had said, they both had responsibilities. "I'm fine." The Chief gave Leon another long look before he left him to recieve a dark glower from Jill. "Hey, I thought you were happy for us." Leon complained when she smacked him on the head with a folder.

"I am," Jill said with a wry grin. "But you could have found your way out of bed sooner don't you think?"

"Nope, and believe me, we tried to get up, but ended up lost in middle several times yesterday." Leon smiled and stretched. "Man you should see my scratch marks, " Jill wanted to tell Leon to keep it to himself, but thought better of it. It was not like he could go and talk about this stuff with the guys. They would either laugh at him, or... Jill did not want to think of the alternative.

"Scratch marks huh?" Jill said with a good natured grin. "Holy crap Leon!" Jill said when he turned and lifted his shirt and she was able to see the web of red scratches along his lower back.

"I love him Jill," Leon said and sat on his chair with a defeated sigh. There was no way for him to elplain to her about the months that D had been gone and he had nearly been driven insane. "He loves me."

"Are you asking me?" Jill asked as she slide a file in front of him so that he could work on filing it.

"I mean... I was his first and well..." Leon sighed thinking of how old D was and how many humans had to have wanted him. "Why would he choose me to love?"

"No one understands love Leon, it is just something we humans tend to do." Jill grinned and headed back to her own desk leaving Leon to contemplate the pile of work laid out before him.

"Human, right." Leon said and picked up the first file he ever made on Count D with a smile. Robin Hendrix was gorgeous and single, D hadn't gone for him. There were senators, mob bosses beautiful actresses and novelists. Why had Count D, beautiful, sensual, Count D chosen him? Leon scratched his head and gazed at the picture he had of Count D on the file. "And he's all mine."

**Three's A Crowd**

Count D sat with his legs crossed demurely a dainty feet peeking out from his elegant deep blue robe. The customer sat the contract aside after signing it and took D's hand. "You have such beautiful hands." D moved away and stood to his feet.

"Remember to adhere to the rules of the contract." D stood completely still when he felt the man's hand on his sides turning him around.

"There is something new about you." The customer leaned in and D leaned back against the counter.

"Mr. Johnston please," D said and gently extricated himself from the man's hold.

"A new... Somethning. It is purely sexual. I want you." Mr. Johnston pulled D to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, well now, isn't this nice?" D froze at the angry voice he could hear as the chime on the shop door let him know that he was no longer alone with his customer. "D, I go to work for one day and I come back here and... Who the hell are you!" Leon demanded and wrenched Mr. Johnston away from D. Count D stared at Leon with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Johnston asked and hooked an arm around D's waist. D had had enough. He shoved hard against Mr. Johnston who refused to relinquish his hold on D.

"Get your hands off of him." Leon yelled and pulled Mr. Johnston away from D before planting his fist into the man's jaw.

"Detective!" D said his outrage turning his face and attrractive shade of red. Mr. Johnston got to his feet and jumped at Leon taking them both crashing ot the floor. "Mr. Johnston... Leon... Cease this foolishness at once." D stepped aside as his table went crashing to the floor shattering his expensive teapot and cups. Leon stood to his feet and wiped blood from his lip and glared at Mr. Johnston who wasslowly rising as well. "Are you done behaving like neanderthal children?" D said the ice in his voice frightening.

"D, who is this man and why was he all over you?" Leon demanded the now crushed flowers he had brought forgotten on the floor soaking in the spilled tea. D frowned and folded his arms refusing to answer Leon's accusations.

"It is my understanding that human relationships require some modicum of trust Detective." D said acid in his tone as Mr. Johnston snatched up his pet and stomped from the shop before giving D a long lust filledlook.

"I trust you D, it's the horny customers I don't trust." Leon said and sat on the rumpled couch. "Why'd you let him touch you?" Leon asked and stood and towered over D who did not flinch. He only narrowed his eyes and glared at Leon hiding his confusion. Why was Leon so angry? He loved Leon, and Leon loved him, now it was supposed to be better for them both. Grand father was wrong, wasn't he? Humans... "D!" Leon said and gripped D's arms. "Did you like him? I mean, I know you can fight, you could have gotten him off you and your pets would have eaten him if you really wanted him gone. I want you all to myself. Call me selfish but, monogamy is kind of an important factor in a relationship."

"I have every intention of being solely yours Leon." D said calmly and took his face in his long slender fingers. "I have not 'liked' anyone in centuries, no one but you.I have allowed no one but you to touch me intimately."

"Yes and you liked it, you don't want to try it with other people? Leon asked when D still stared at him.

"I was pure when I cam to you." D said losing the battle to contain his anger and scowling at Leon.

"That can only happen once can't it?" Leon said with a mean scowl. D jerked away from Leon and brought an open palmed hand hard against his cheek.

"Leave," D said and turned away from Leon he took a step and Leon reached for him. T-Chan took the opportunity to wedge himself in between them and growl.

"Baby, D," Leon tried but D refused to look at him.

"Get out," D said and pointed a dangerously long nail at the door. Leon still stood staring at D in disbelief. "It would be in your best interest to leave here detective, I love you, but right now, I could very easily allow T-Chan an afternoon snack." Leon snarled and slammed from the shop. D sank to his knees in tears.


	12. Mea Culpa

**Enigma 12:**

**Mea Culpa**

One day passed. Leon had anger to get him through. Oh yeah he was well and truly pissed. Why _should_ D be faithful to him? He, Leon, was only human and D... D was some sort of _god_. He had lived for hundreds of years and would live beyond anything Leon was capable of. Three more days and anger turned into hurt. Hadn't he loved D _enough_? Wasn't he _good_ enough? A week passed and Leon headed over to China town after he left work. He longed for the good old days of listening to Chris banter with growling animals and surreptitiously watching Count D.

Leon stood outside of the pet shop and sighed. It usually looked so inviting. Now he felt a cold chill just looking at the sign above the door. Leon hung his head before looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled slowly as if they felt sorry for him. Leon took one last look at the pet shop. He imagined going in and pulling D into his arms, kissing him breathless then making passionate love on the thick carpet. Leon felt a strange moisture behind his eyes as he remembered the hurt look on D's face the last time they had spoken. Leon sniffled and turned away. He go home again tonight.

Unknown to Leon, a silk drape slid back into place and a slim hand wiped a sliver of tears from illusory purple and golden eyes. "You do that quite well, child." Count D turned and gazed at his grandfather. He tried to peer through the cloak and take comfort in a familiar face. He was awarded no such reprieve. "Enjoying your tryst with the human?" Count D tried not to sob at the pain Sofu D's words caused. Sofu D sighed and gave his grandson a melancholy look before he vanished from the pet shop.

D sat alone for a very long time. Nights were always like this. All he had was his broken heart to focus on. But tonight was worse. Leon... D could still smell traces of him on the wind. And... If he concentrated hard enough, he could taste the smoky sweetness of his skin. Count D could remember the tight embrace as they came together. He closed his eyes and could see the heavy moon shine down on them as they made love in his garden.

Pon-Chan tried to keep Chibi-D silent as they all gazed at Count D. "T-Chan," Pon-Chan whispered. When T-Chan looked down at her she grew worried at his stricken look on his face. "The Count is in pain, what should we do? I do not like when he cries. Will he be ok?"

"I should have eaten that damned human when I had the chance." T-Chan muttered before he crawled over to Count D. D felt the fur and absently petted and scratched around the protruding horns.

"It's late; we should all be getting to bed." Count D said and rose gracefully to his feet. T-Chan thought again of eating Leon when he saw the red rimmed eyes of the Count. T-Chan sighed and knew that come morning, the Counts pillow would be soaked through.

Leon felt like shit. He trudged into the PD and glared at anyone that dared to wish him a good morning. Jill sighed before she grabbed her jacket and headed for the pet shop. Hopefully Count D would be able to shed some light on Leon's foul mood of the past few weeks.

"Count D heard the footsteps on his stairs and looked up just as Jill opened the door of his shop. He caught the scent of the familiar tangy gun powder and blinked rapidly. "Hello Miss Jill. You look lovely as usual today."

"Thank you Count D." Jill said as she sat across from him and accepted a cup of tea. Count D sat Chibi in his bassinet and looked up at Jill. "How are... you?" Jill's words halted as she got a good look at D's face. It was artfully done- perfect even- But she had never known Count D to wear make-up. Jill noted that Count D's eyes were glassy before he quickly looked away and got to his feet.

"Would you like some lunch?" Count D said proud of the fact that his voice was not betraying the quivering of his heart.

"Oh no, I just stopped by to see how you were doing... uh..." Jill paused when Count D sat and smiled at her. "Leon is kind of..." Jill paused and stared in horror at the well of tears that filled Count D's exotic eyes.

"I have not seen him in three weeks." Count D gasped and brought a handkerchief to his face deeply ashamed of his lack of control. This was insane. Count D thought frantically. He should not have to deal with this. He was a Kami for the love of all that is logical in this realm and here he was broken hearted over a human... A HUMAN!

Jill sank into her plush chair backing as far away as she could from Count D's reddened cheeks. "Have you tried talking it over?" Jill asked gently and placed her hand on D's arm.

"What would be the point?" Count D sniffled ashamed to be falling so completely apart. "He does not trust me. I mean..." Count D paused and sipped at the tea cup he was clutching before he took another deep breath and started to speak again. "He did not trust me before and I was able to accept that, but now... After... I mean ...we..." Count D blushed red and Jill joined him. "He treated me like I was morally inept." Count D sat down his cup realizing that he could not enjoy the flavor. "I gave him what I had never thought to give anyone, not only my heart, but my body as well and..." Count D sniffled and Jill was sad that she well understood the bitter pain of feeling used.

"Oh..." Jill began and gave up the pretense of formality and pulled Count D into her arms. "Count D!" Jill shed tears of her own as the pain of past loves slide across her aching heart. Jill returned to the police department and vowed to have it out with Leon. He had no right to treat Count D so horribly. Jill rounded the corner and her anger melted away when she saw Leon sitting with his head in his hands. He was slumped over ignoring the pile of work that sat on his desk.

"If you are here to yell at me about the work… Ok." Leon said with a sigh not caring at this moment if he lost his job or not. After losing D, nothing else really seemed to matter. "Tell me something Jill, how can a man live, after his heart has been ripped out?"

"I was going to ask if you are ok," Jill hedged not admitting to what she really wanted to ask him. Leon looked up and Jill gasped, his eyes were red, he was pale and looked as if he had lost weight. "I can see that you are not. Why don't you try talking to him?" Jill suggested and sat carefully on the chair next to Leon's desk. "D is as miserable as you are. Before I left the shop he said something about leaving town. So why Don't you go home take a shower, pick up some flowers and…" Jill trailed off at Leon's alarmed look. Leon surged to his feet.

"I don't have time for a shower. I have to go to him. He can't leave me Jill." Leon grabbed his car keys and looked around frantically for his gun. Jill grew worried when he realized it was still strapped to his shoulder holster. "If he leaves, he'll never come back. I love him. I have to go," were the last words he said to Jill before he rushed out of the door. Jill vowed to make it right with the Chief; after all, Leon was no good to any of them if he were sitting around missing D.

Count D sat listening to his grandfather with his head bowed. He could not seem to stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He clutched his suitcase to his chest and nodded his understanding. Humans were a beastly race; selfish and uncaring. It was better for the Kami to remain detached, watching them, giving them what they deserved; preserving the world for those that truly loved it. "Now Child," Sofu D said and stood to his feet holding out a cape. "Come and in time this will all seem as an unpleasant dream." D nodded and stood to his feet. He was reaching for the cloak when the door crashed open.

"D!" Leon shouted and stormed into the shop. He saw Sofu offering the cape and grabbed D around the waist and pulled him behind him. "No! You are not leaving! I love you!"

"What is love but a fool's dream?" Count D asked bitterness tinged his voice. With a mighty effort he ceased the tears that fell from his eyes. T-Chan looked at Count D and sighed. Though he hated Leon with all his heart, he loved D. T-Chan had to admit that he had never seen D happier than when he had been with Leon. "I am done being a fool." D said and stepped around Leon.

Leon grabbed D's hand as he pulled his gun from his holster. D gasped when he felt the cold steel pressed into the palm of his hand. "I am sorry D. I love you so much. When I came in here and saw that Bastard with his hands on you I wanted to kill him. But I know now that it was not my place to deal with him and that I should have trusted you. I understand now what it is to love and I do love you. I know I can't make you stay, but I know I can't live with out you." Leon looked up and D was lost in the wet, blue eyes that stared back at him. "Put me out of my misery, cause I know damned well that I can't live another day without you."

D clenched his hand around the gun and gasped as Leon lowered his head and waited. Count D choked back tears as he held the gun pointed at Leon's golden, bent head. What was he to do? He began to shake and brought his other hand up to hold the gun steady. "It is alright Child, do what you must." Sofu said as D broke down into sobs that shook his entire body.

"I… I … Love you Leon." D admitted and Leon refused to budge from his place on the floor. Leon felt the gun brushing against his bangs as D's trembling became worse. D remembered the ecstasy and fear he had felt when Leon had confessed his love. He remembered the wonder and joy of making love for the first time and every time thereafter. Count D had never thought to feel anything so exquisite in mind, heart and body as Leon had made him feel. Anger, yes, he had felt anger, but in that anger he had felt alive; more alive than he could remember feeling in his life. Leon started when he heard t he loud clunk of the gun falling to the soft carpet.

Slime fingers wound their way thought blond strands of hair as D stepped closer to Leon. "I… Leon, I do not wish to live without you." Count D said and Sofu stared at his grandson before he swept up the cloak and vanished from the shop leaving Chibi D in the care of T-Chan. T-Chan picked up the small baby and ushered the other animals from the room.

"Oh… D… Baby," Leon said and wrapped his arms around D's waist and pressed his head against his tummy. D sank to his knees and Leon kissed his chest through the silk of his robe. Leon moved up to his neck then stared deep into Count D's mis-matched overflowing eyes. Count D let out a startled gasp as Leon lunged for his lips and toppled him over backwards onto the carpet.

"Leon," D gasped and moaned when Leon found the buttons of the cheongsam and began to undo them. Slipping a hand inside, Leon caressed a nipple causing D to arch his back in pleasure. "I have missed you my detective." D gasped when Leon pinched the nipple before moving the silk aside exposing it to the warm air of the shop.

"I have missed you too." Leon admitted before he lowered his head and took the tortured nub between his lips. Count D cried out when Leon's tongue circled around and his teeth sank into his flesh. Leon smiled and soothed the small discomfort with licks. D's skin turned molten and he blushed at his obvious response to Leon's touch. Leon felt it pressing against his leg and brought a hand down to stroke D through his layers of silk. D panted and raised his backside pressing into Leon's hand while spreading his legs in wanton invitation. "Is this what you want?" Leon asked when he found the clasp on the silk ants and pulled it apart.

D could not catch enough breath to speak, so he simply nodded and rose up so that Leon could remove his pants. D became flustered when he tried to help and realized that his arms were trapped in his voluminous sleeves. "Leon…" D panted in wild desperation.

"It's ok," Leon said as he shed his shirt and began undoing his pants. "I'll take care of you." Leon promised and lifted D's legs over his shoulder. D heard someone cry out loudly when Leon took him fully into his mouth. It would be some time before he realized that the person was himself. "I don't have any lubrication… Can you take it? I can't wait any more. I missed too damn much." Leon panted as he slurped D's testicles. He pulled them into his mouth and rolled them around with his tongue.

"Yes… oh yes… Leon, take me now." D begged spreading his legs further apart as Leon's tongue found his opening and delved inside. "Leon… SO good…" D moaned again trying to move his arms. Leon was momentarily blinded by deep blue silk as D tangled his fingers in his hair holding his head in place. "Right there… more… there." D begged and Leon sucked a finger into his mouth before he began to probe D's entrance. He gently massaged and stroked until D gasped in pleasure and his body relaxed enough for the finger to slip inside. Leon took D's engorged member back into his mouth as another finger joined the first loosing and wetting D as much as he could.

Leon's name became a litany from D's luscious lips as he cried out his joy in a sweet song of surrender. Leon sucked hard and shoved his fingers in deep as D erupted into his mouth. Leon spit some of the excess into his hands and spread on himself. Leon crawled over D and D wrapped his silk clad arms around Leon's neck as Leon pressed the head of his excited member against the tightness he remembered so well. D gasped and raised his legs wrapping them around Leon's waist. He clung to Leon like warm ivy as Leon pushed every inch of himself deep inside. D shivered when Leon pressed against his sensitive flesh.

"Oh baby, you don't know just what you do to me." Leon panted and pressed his forehead to D's before he claimed his mouth. D was beyond understanding a spoken language and so he simply raised his hips hoping to take more of Leon inside of him. Leon obliged him and began to move with a furious passion that had been too long denied. "D…" Leon panted when he saw colored lights dance before his eyes. D's face swam before him in passion fogged bliss. "D…" Leon panted again knowing he could not last much longer. Not with D writhing underneath him and moaning into his ear how good he felt. Leon reached down between them and stroked D as Leon filled D with his release D covered them both with his own pleasure.

Leon collapsed onto D and was surprised to look down and see D smiling contentedly at him. "Leon I love you. I want you to know and understand that there is no one on this planet that will ever change that. Not even you." D added with what he hoped was a threatening menace in his voice. The effect was lost for Leon shifted pulling free of D's warmth and D blushed and sighed in joy. "I am yours Detective Leon Orcot."

"Yeah," Leon said and kissed D deeply drinking in lips and tongue as if he were a dying man in the dessert and D was a cool spring. "All mine and I'm yours." D could not have been happier.


End file.
